The World They Don't Know
by Interviner
Summary: Izuku thought that he already knows what the impossible is with 80% of the world have powers that only can be dreams in the past. Unknown to him that there are still things out there that mankind don't know, lurking in the shadows beyond common knowledge and he is about to know all about it when he meets a man in a trench coat.
1. Chapter I- Meeting

More than 200 years.

More than 200 years since the death of the Winchesters.

More than 200 years since he set foot on Earth after the fall of the Tower of Babel.

And more than 200 years since Quirks happened.

Even after everything that happened and everything that they have achieved, even with quirks, Humanity is still **unique/peculiar/weird/abnormal** , they are kind and evil, beautiful and ugly, naive and wise, emotional and indifferent egoistic and yet not. Some thought that they had seen the impossible and the unbelievable when a glowing baby was born in a city somewhere in China and after that, more with this 'mutation' had emerged ever since.

It caused turmoils in everything, everywhere and everytime. Religion, culture, nationality and so chaos by this issue was like a very thick miasma, and it spread across the globe, enwrapping the world like a blanket made of queasiness. The tension built was equivalent to a volcano, waiting to unleash all of its destructive power to the world.

 **And what a great burst it was**

Finally, succumbing to fear, people of any age, ethnic and beliefs start to argue. Then it leads to rebellion and finally leads to an all-out war. People began to destroy, spill blood be it their own or others, fighting their own flesh and blood and loved one in their own individual crusade. Structures tumbled down to the ground, useless and obsolete and societies were demolished, being utterly destroyed and perished into the thin air. The chaos was just too much for everyone, even for him to handle on his own. Humanity wasn't the only one affected by the outburst.

Monsters began to run rampant in public during the daytime, openly showing what they are without a hint of fear in their heart, some go to hiding and even killed themselves in fear of hunters with superpowers. Witches doubled their effort on adapting with the current society just to survive all the mayhem until the next era like they did during the inventions of guns. Demons possessing poor civilians, scourging the world and thriving in the chaos that they further improve and angels, running and flying everywhere, trying their best to keep the balance of Earth.

 **Just because of a change in the chromosome called "Quirk"**

Things that only can be done by the supernatural creatures or supernatural means now can be achieved by mankind just because of the tiny change inside of every individual on Earth. Teleportation, Telekinesis, morphing and super strength are a few examples of them.

The scientists in the biological are pulling their hairs off their heads, having absolutely zero ideas of what had caused this change to occur. They just simply conclude this as an evolutionary process of mankind, like how eyes, skin colour and height are affected by environment just to adapt. Oh, but he knew better. The source is never natural, not even remotely close. He was there when the source of the human mutations induced all of this and it was not natural.

 **It's Supernatural...**

* * *

His muscles ache as a sign of exhaustion from everything he did for today. Walking in a slow and calm pace to save his remaining energy, he goes through the bustling street filled with people of varying appearances, he just feels the slow breeze of cool air pass by him while thinking about the contrast between his appearances than their appearance like he normally does. In comparison to them, he's plain and pretty normal for a 13 years old.

He, Izuku Midoriya or Deku is a normal boy… in the world full of abnormal people that have superpowers. He is apart of the unfortunate 20% of the world that are born with an extra joint on their pinkie toe, telling him and the world that he is without a quirk. It is the cold hard truth he had to accept when he was just four years old. His dream to become a hero, the same dream that had been his dream for so long was crushed by it. He is ostracised, bullied and trampled on by people who have quirks, seeing him nothing than a weakling over something that he can't control. He had no friends or anyone to lean on just because of this, no one except himself and his mother.

 **'YOU WILL NEVER BE A FUCKING HERO, DEKU!'**

It's a mantra, always repeated and replayed like a broken record, shoved to his face by the one Katsuki Bakugou, his childhood friend before his quirk-less status was revealed to the public. He will not lie; it hurts him that his friend turned into his tormentor for a decade now. He always trusted 'Kacchan' with all of his life. The words coming from his blond erstwhile friend is agonizing, it scorches his heart like a hot brand, spilling his tears like a waterfall on his face.

People, always say he can't be a hero because he is quirkless.

Because he is weak,

Pathetic,

and a loser.

He'll show them. He isn't going to give up without a fight.

He will be a hero, no matter what happens!

His train if thought stops come to a halt as he makes a quick decision to take a sharp left turn to a narrow alley as a shortcut to the apartment complex which is where his home is. Ah, he can't wait for what his mother will cook for the dinner! Her foods are scrumptious and unbeatable! Like the work of a world-class chef.

Or a god.

And that isn't just his opinion. Many people agreed on that. Heck, even Kacchan agrees on that, and he rarely agrees with him.

'I really hope it's one of her Katsudon' he speaks to himself in his mind, his mouth watering as an automatic response to the thought of the delicious meal. While walking alone through the deserted alley alone, a German Shepherd dog is currently following him from behind, in the shadows of the building surrounding them. Little that the boy knows that the dog is not ordinary by any standards at all.

The dog quietly follows the boy from behind, all rational are thrown away as primal hunger clouding its mind. It follows the boy as stealthily as it could through the dark alley, hiding behind trash cans and the shadows of the buildings around. Not a cat or even a single cockroach are around, just it and the victim, the predator and the prey, the hunter and the hunted. It continues the act for a while until it kicks an empty soda can, popping the quirk-less boy's oblivion.

It's lunchtime.

Izuku just turns back, warily looking back to see what had just happened while he is mulling on his thought. The silence of the entire place definitely didn't calm his nerves. He releases a sigh of relief when he just saw a normal, plain looking dog.

 _'Oh good, I thought it was some kind of a villain just now,'_ he sighs in relief in his psyche as he watches the dog slowly approaches him with wide eyes and wiggling tail like it's begging for food from him. He just looks at it with pity when he hears the dog whines. He can't give any food to him as he doesn't have any with him at all. His bento is already empty and there is no stall nearby for him to buy food from. What to do?

"Oh are you hungry little guy? I'm sorry but I don't have any food" he said with sympathy, wishing that he could do something for the hungry 'dog', crouching down to its level and petting it on the head. The dog just continues to look at him with a new dangerous glint in its eye and a dangerous growl. He didn't enough time to react when the dog suddenly launches at him, sharp canines visible to him as it is flying at him. He is knocked back to a dumpster, his book-filled school bag absorbing most of the shock from the collision.

He only grits his teeth as he registers the hot pain on his backside. With the adrenaline that is flowing through his body, he avoids a clawed strike from the canine with a roll to the left. Definitely not wasting any more time, he breaks into a sprint, running away from the 'dog' as fast as he could before it can get to him. The 'dog' just chases after Izuku, tongue lolling out of the mouth, saliva drooling down to the ground while running at a greater speed than its far away target. It just focuses on him with eyes that means death for him.

 _'What did I do?!'_ he screams in his head.

The chase has turned into a game of tag for a while, with Izuku evading and trying his best to get the mad 'dog' away from him. The alley suddenly becomes a maze from Izuku's nightmare despite the sun still being high up in the sky, with a few clouds to provide shade to the humans below.

Izuku comes to a grinding stop when he sees an exit to the godforsaken alley of hell. Deciding not to look back out of fear of the dog catching up to him, he just sprints as fast as he could, ignoring the pain from his joint and muscles along with his screaming heartbeat due to his lack of exercise. Izuku definitely could get used to a few exercise after this. He prays to God or any other deity that is listening to him so that he makes it out of this place unharmed while mustering every single energy that his body stores and currently producing.

"OH GOD PLEASE LET ME GE-!" Midoriya didn't manage to finish his plea as he is tackled by the 'dog' that manages to catch up to him from behind. He hits the wall face first, making him going dizzy with pain.

Crack!

Ouch, he definitely broke his nose during the impact.

Losing his balance, he stumbles onto the concrete floor. His vision going blurry with stars. Still trying his best to escape with his life, he tries to put his hand onto the dirty alley floor to push himself up, only for the German Shepard that had chased him through the alley to hold him down with the strength that no dog should have possessed. He just struggles in its grip, wriggling and squirming like a worm, trying his best to escape from his captor whose drool staining his school garments.

Hunger.

That's the only thing that he sees in its eyes. An unquenchable need to feed.

To eat.

He just whimpers in fear when seeing it.

 _'I'm going to die! It's going to eat me!'_ the green haired boy screams in his head, tears flowing down his eyes before screaming loudly as he can out of agony. His chest just feels like being ravaged opened with dull surgical equipment without any creature had begun to use its teeth to dig through Izuku's body, its teeth dig into the teen's chest, tearing fabric and flesh as it goes. It continues to viciously dig through Izuku, not caring blood splattering on its face or the floor or Izuku's face.

The blood that he is losing as it flowing outside and the pain of the 'dog' ravaging him are just too much for the young high school student to bear, dots begin to appear in his view as he begins to drift into unconsciousness. Death's cold and apathetic grip getting tighter on him. He doesn't care, he just wants it to end, begging, and yearning for it.

 _'I don't want to die….. Somebody….. Anybody…. help,'_ the poor helpless boy cries. As he began to reflect on everything that had happened to him, the day he had been told he is quirk-less, the beating he received from Kacchan earlier today, his mother crying beside him, he barely notices a man in a tan trench coat running towards him at his peripheral vision.

* * *

A relatively tall man with black hair just looks around the humans that are passing by around him, not caring about him and other people, just their own lives. He just stares at all of them with a contemplating gaze, thinking about how similar are all the people of the current day compare to the society of the previous two century. Thanks to the social collapse that had taken a long time to be fixed, the current day technologies are only a bit more advanced than it did back when his friends were still alive.

How he misses those days with them, the struggles he had faced along with them on saving the world. Going to the hell to grab Dean Winchester's soul, being smitten by Lucifer only because he dicks with Michael, killing Raphael the same way he killed him, meeting God and the Darkness and being stabbed in the back by Lucifer in an alternate reality to only come back after annoying The Empty. Truthfully, he wishes to go through all of that again to just be with the brothers.

It's not the fact that he can't visit them in Heaven, but it's just not the same. Hunting evil monsters, saving people, making research in the Men of Letters bunker for the cases they are handling, travelling across the country either in his truck or Dean's Impala or 'Baby' as he loves to call it. Ever since their death. he had been quite lonely, the only one truly accompanying him is the Nephilim of Lucifer, Jack.

The boy that he had tried to kill while he is still in the womb does contrast from his father a lot. If it is not for his relation to Lucifer, he can be very much mistaken as his own son. For decades, the young Nephilim worked to gain the trust of his uncles and aunts, proving that he is different from his father and that he means nothing but good will. And he finally managed it when he had found a way to restore the angels' powers back like before the Fall and to repopulate Heaven. He is internally grateful to the young man when his grace is fully restored, making him feel a million times better.

Over his action, the Angels, after a great reluctance had offered him the position as the leader of Heaven since he is the strongest angelic being that is currently available. Jack denied the seat as he said that he is not suited for the job. After a few more discussion with him and the deceased brothers, he'd finally took up the role, taking advice from him and other angels that had worked with Hannah along with Sam and Dean despite rarely. Together, they bring Heaven back to its former glory, perhaps even better as the Angels now have changed their perspective on things like Nephilim and humans, along with the system being revamped. It may be slow and some refuse to change, but it is progress. Over the years, they had finally begun to learn about free will like their creator had intended.

As for Hell, after Asmodeus's defeat, the demons tried to get them on their side as he is the son of Lucifer. How disappointed are they when he chooses Heaven instead of Hell, his father's legacy. The boy said that he is doing it since that he wants angels to trust him and stop trying to kill him. After many deprived pleas and failed attempts, the demons had finally chosen a new leader to replace their old leader. The demon was angry that the son of Lucifer had chosen Heaven and not Hell, thus he declares that the Hell forces will continue doing what Lucifer had always done, destroying humanity. Jack just took it as an opportunity for the angel kind to flex their wings, prowess and even teaching new Nephilims and angels to finally do their job, protecting God's creation, be it human or aliens or supernatural creatures.

A war had broken between the two sides during the early days of Quirks. The angels were trying their best to defend mankind from being conquered by the demons. It was a tough war, even for him as the demons had improved their strength with everything they have. Spells and Enochian sigils to create anti-angel weapons and many more. They finally learned from their repeated mistakes to underestimate humans and angels. Luckily, the war ended with the angels being triumphant after improving their own strengths and strategy.

But being a war, between demonic species and celestial beings no less, it came with the sacrifice of many. Be it angels, demons, hunters and supernatural creatures.

Humans had finally got back on their feet after the war, much to his glad. He had travelled across the world, sometimes using his healed wings and sometimes using normal transportation used by humans. He just watches from the shadow, the rise of the golden age of Heroes transpires while the Supernatural creatures had also grown stronger due to having Quirks as well albeit incredibly rare since they are originally humans.

He just twitches his head when he hears a scream coming from an alley that only he can hear with his enhanced senses. He stretches his invisible wings before flapping them, making him teleport to where the scream is coming from. Arriving at the dark alley, not deterred after tearing space and time continuum angel just widens his eyes a bit when he sees a green haired boy is being violently dug by a 'dog'. Taking less than a tenth of a second, he identifies the creature that is harming the teenage boy.

 _'A skinwalker'_ he said in his consciousness as he launches towards the creature with a scowl. The said creature only have enough time to turn its head before getting kicked right in its face that is sullied with the innocent boy's blood. Snarling out of pain and anger after being sent to a wall and making a huge dent on it no less, the skinwalker can only see a bright light emerging from the boy that it had been devouring earlier and its attacker's eyes.

'So bright' it though as it squints its eyelids. When the light fades, it reveals Izuku Midoriya that is fully healed, the torn and bloody clothes is the only indication that he had been attacked before by it. The stranger in the trench coat just rises whilst glaring daggers at the skinwalker, whom just growls in return, trying to scare the newcomer. It had proven ineffective as the man just stands up straight without a single hint of fear, a geometrical silver blade sliding from his forearm into his right hand. The two supernatural beings just glare at each other, tension coming from each other being known only by the two. After what seems to be forever, they run towards the other.

Izuku just stays at the borderline of oblivion when the two clashes with each other, both battling over the fate of the boy. One wants the boy to be its meal while the other wants the boy to live. The man just uses his left hand throw away his opponent, avoiding a bite to the neck from the skinwalker before turning and swinging his blade in a downward arc, aiming the creatures head. The skinwalker had no time to react to the attack, the last thing it sees after recuperating is a flash of silver.

The blade struck true, it had gone through the head of the 'dog' with relative ease, killing it as it pierces the brain.

Ignoring the blood that is pouring out, he just watches the creature slowly turning to a man with spiky blue hair, muscular build without even a strand of thread on his body, revealing his lightly tanned skin. After a minute of waiting for the monster to fully turn into its human form, the man with the trench coat just simply channel his grace, shifting it to his desire to affect the corpse, setting it on fire using pyrokinesis. A few feet behind him, the now awake Izuku Midoriya just watches him and the burning corpse with eyes wide as saucers, shock over what is happening in front of him.

* * *

 _'Ugh, what the hell happened?'_ the green haired boy though as he groggily sits upon the cold, hard concrete that is the floor of the alley. He just slowly rubs his forehead with his bloodied hand before epiphany struck him like a truck. The murderous dog, sweat and adrenaline from running away, and the pain and blood.

 **His blood.**

With the thought on his mind, he then just examines his chest that is now exposed thanks to the ripped uniform of his frantically, searching for the wound caused by the dog.

"What was that?" he whispers lowly before another memory struck him. A man in a trench coat came running at him and fighting the dog that was eating him alive before when he was barely awake. Using his memories, he then turns around to check whether the man and the canine are still there.

"Oh god," he whimpers out of his mouth, slowly covering it as he watches the black haired man just stands straight in front of a burning corpse, without even a single qualms. The stranger just turns to the terrified teen with a solemn face adorned when the teen let out a whimper loud enough for him to here with his advanced senses.

Izuku just starts to back off, his hand dragging his butt across the alley. He is scared of what the man -villain- would do to him next. Is he going to kill him too? Or torture him or even kidnap him?! He just curses his inability to stand out of sheer fear of the man that is now walking towards him at a steady pace, eyes focusing on him like a laser.

"O-OH NO, PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" he begs the man as his back meets the wall of the alley. He just covers his face with hands, like it is going to save him from being killed by the man that just stands in front of him.

"I'm not going to hurt you if that is what you worried about," he said calmly as the young Midoriya just unfolds his guard from the man warily and quickly analyses his appearance. Izuku now is watching the entire look of the man that had saved him from death. The man looks like in mid-30, taller than most adults that he had seen. The man also has blue eyes and black hair, based on his face, he seems American. He is wearing a business suit under a tan trench coat, the most prominent feature of his appearance.

"B-but you killed and burned that man that t-transformed-" " That person is never human in the first place" Izuku stutters before the man cuts him. The former just stares at the man in confusion, his mouth hanging open before opposing his statement. Is the guy insane or what, obviously the guy is a human!

"W-what do you mean, that man has a transformation quirk, isn't that obvious!?" Izuku says with a hint of anger that is overshadowed by fear, going against what the man in front of him spoke to him previously with a frantic voice. The man just looked back at the burning corpse, whom oddly enough doesn't attract the attention of any hero or villain whatsoever.

"Would a villain dissect you with their teeth to just eat your heart out in a dog form?" the man replies without any tone of anger in his voice, seemingly a bit sad from burning the man that tried to kill the Quirk less boy. Izuku just looked to where the man is currently looking, trying to think of a way to answer the man's question to him. Would a person really do that? Maybe a psycho would.

"H-he could be a cannibal" "A cannibal would not go through such trouble to just get a human heart," both of them converse to each other, before Castiel walked to the burning body, placing a hand on it ignoring the fire. Izuku's mind can only be confused when he witnessed the man makes the body disappears with a touch of his hand, which is not damaged even the slightest by the fire he made.

"What did you do?" he enquires with a shock in his voice, ignoring the fear that is lingering on his supposed to be eaten, heart as he looks at the man's face. The man just stares back at him with the same expression on his face. Castiel formulates a quick response that will not give anything away to the boy. He doesn't want the boy to be involved in this hidden world.

"I teleported him to a place," the man answers in an almost straightforward sentence. The green haired boy only can be confused even more by the man's answer. By just looking at his doings, Izuku deduced that the man had some sort of fire quirk since it's only the body that is burning, not even a single sign show that he had used a fuel or anything else and even if he hadn't used fuel, the corpse would take longer to burn. But his analysis is thrown outside of the window when he somehow teleported the body away from the place.

"What kind of quirk do you have? Who are you?" he asks the man again, that is also proving his analysis about him is wrong AGAIN by making the scorch mark on the floor and the wall lift away from their position, disappearing into the thin air like nothing ever happened in the first place.

"I don't have a Quirk. As for who I am" he said before turning back to look at Izuku that is now standing up slowly, fear still visible in his green iris.

"My name is Castiel" Castiel responded to him.


	2. Chapter II-Realization

**WOW, am I late! Sorry but my I don't have the muse to write recently but hey I regained them! I'm a bit disappointed that I have so little review, but no matter! Let's continue!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and Supernatural. In fact, I think I will melt if I did.**

* * *

The Sun had left its throne in the sky, leaving nothing behind but a black sky with the crescent moon and a few white coloured dots as the only things that are lighting up the sky. Of course, that doesn't mean anything to anyone or anything that likes to hang out in the darkness of the night. After all, the night is when all of the exciting things happen. Parties for the rich and spoiled, Heroes and polices carrying out their operations and hunters chasing monsters that are terrorizing some poor bastards. Yep, just a normal night in Musutafu.

In an unassuming apartment somewhere in the city, laid Izuku that was missing all of the action in the city. He wanted to sleep, but the scene, the goddamn gore filled scene from a week ago just wouldn't leave his brain. Lying on his bed, he seems to be in a deep sleep, but that can't be further than the truth as the green haired teen is still very much awake. Izuku just turns to left and right from time to time for God knows how long. He tried everything, fluffed his pillows, took off his blanket and emptied his mind but nothing seems to work.

Just like the previous six days.

The murder of the 'dog' /person/ monster whatever it/he/she was still haunting him. He had a nightmare every time he went to sleep. Flashes of blood, murderous dog or dogs, his organs, the pain and Castiel haunts up to no end. Every single nightmare is different but just as terrifying to him. Just as unforgettable and just as real.

 _ **In one, Castiel was the one to eat him.**_

 _ **In another, Izuku was the dog and Castiel killed him again.**_

The first two days was the most horrible, he woke up barely holding the bile on his stomach from coming out like a waterfall on his bed. He can't even sleep through the rest of the night. He was scared, too terrified to face the nightmares. So Izuku remained awake, ignoring his need to sleep. He tried his best to show his mom and everyone that nothing was wrong. But being a terrible liar he is, all of them could see through his poorly set up lies and eye bags definitely didn't help his case either.

After an hour trying to sleep, Izuku finally gave up on his attempt to sleep. Sighing, he sat up, folding the blanket that had been shielding his body from the humid temperature of his room. He rubbed his eyes with a groan, bringing his awareness to full capacity. He just stared at his bed sheet for a minute or two, contemplating what has been continuously swimming in his mind for a week.

 _'It's better if you don't know.'_

The words coming from the Castiel plagued his mind with a million of questions and no answers. Basing by the way that he told Izuku, there are definitely more things out there. Things that are horrible, horrendous and dangerous.

How many of them are out there?

Are they really that dangerous?

How long had their existed?

Do any heroes or villains even know?

Removing the sheet that was covering the lower half of his body, he stood up before walking slowly to his computer. The same piece of technology he'd always used to mostly watch things about the heroes of today, mostly All Might. He pressed the ON button that shone red on the bottom right part of his desktop before sitting on the office chair that was too tall for him to sit on when he was a kid.

The event that had transpired during noon a week ago began to play in Izuku's head as he patiently watched the computer turning on, wanting to find answers to enquiries that were bugging the hell out of him.

* * *

 _'Castiel, What kind of name is that?'_ _he thought as he carefully straightens himself to meet the stranger's blue eyes. They unnerve him even more if that is possible. His eyes are focused, like a laser level focused, watching his very soul, like some kind of a benevolent being watching a mortal that is younger and more naive than it._

 _"W-what was he then," he says shakily, remembering the stranger in the trench coat saying that the man was not human in the first place. Then what was it? A monster? No, it can't be. Humans with Quirks yes, Supernatural monsters, nope. If they do exist, then the public must have known about them. Like if they had existed for so long that means that people must have encountered them right?_

 _'Maybe not since they are murderous' he says to himself in his consciousness, answering his own statement. Castiel's eyebrows furrowed, showing that he is concentrating on a thought, trying to find the words to properly answer the question. He stays silent for a minute before he says anything._

 _"A skinwalker is what he was" Castiel responds, looking back at the clean, unassuming spot where the monster had been incinerated. Somehow, this man can do feats that not even other people can do. Maybe there is a Quirk out there that can do all that. Wait, he said he don't have a Quirk! Impossible, someone cannot do all that without a Quirk, right? He must be lying, but then, why? To conceal his identity is definitely not as he already told him his name._

 _"Sorry, but I have to erase your memory of this event" Castiel cuts him before he could even vocalise his respond to Castiel saying that he is Quirk less. Izuku starts to panic as he said that. He doesn't want his memory to be wiped! Sure it's a terrifying event but still, he doesn't want his mind to be tampered with! He likes his mind to not be probed thank you very much!_

 _"W-what?! N-No please, don't do anything to mind! P-please I beg you" he pleas to the stranger, halting him from moving from where he is standing, although he'd already budged a bit. Castiel just watches him release a sigh of relief before returning to his former state, standing. Izuku just notices the lack of fabric covering his torso when he puts his right hand to his chest, feeling his heart that is beating fast thanks to the adrenaline running through him due to fear._

 _'Thank goodness for P.E shirt being in the bag. I certainly can't go back home with my uniform right now!' he said gratefully before pulling his head back up to see Castiel, still unmoving from his spot like a statue. In fact, the trench-coated man is so rigid that he thinks that the man doesn't even breathe._

 _"Are you going to be alright with that kind of clothing?" the American male asks him. He just replies with a nod to the man that just accepts it._

 _"I think I'll go now, take care of yourself" Castiel announced to him, catching his focus._

 _"Wait, before you leave, are there more than just skinwalkers out there?" he asks the man if he is one that is. Thanks to what just happened before, his perception of the world is rapidly shifting. Faster than his own comfort, like he is in a room where the floor suddenly disappears and he is falling into an abyss. No, he doesn't like it one bit at all._

 _The man just glances back at him, uncertainties are visible in his eyes. Castiel is torn between telling him the truth or lie for his own sake, making sure his life will continue in a peaceful oblivion from what is truly out there, roaming the world be it good or bad. The answer comes out from his mouth thanks to the instinct that has been honed by his 200 years with humans._

 _"It's better if you don't know," the tall man answered cryptically to him. He just startles when the man just disappears into thin air a second later, a sound of fluttering wings indicating his departure. He has so many more questions that need to be answered!_

 _"How did he do that?" he mutters to himself, staring blankly at where his saviour was standing a while ago. Shaking out of his monologue, he quickly changes his cloth after that and thinks of a convincing excuse to tell to his mum later so that she will not be depressed or worried about him when she sees the blood. Corn syrup spillage perhaps?_

* * *

He feels his eyes sting from dryness as he is watching the result that is being displayed on his desktop, blinking a few times rapidly to make the sensation go away. His bloodshot eyes just scan through all the web links and their description that are conveyed by the search engine when he types in skinwalker.

Only very few amount of information that is logical –kind of, at least for him- he gathers through his search, many of the websites he had gone through had proven unreliable, often straying away from the original topic or bunch of ridiculous things, which is kind of ironic since what he is searching is abnormal. All of them lead to dead ends so far, grazing his patience away slowly and painfully. Like a cheese grater grating a cheese with slow and torturous motion. Slowly going up and slowly coming down.

Gentle, but excruciating.

He slumps onto his seats before resting his elbows on the table. Groaning in frustration at the futility of his research, he cups his before rubbing his face in defeat. He needs to sleep damn it! He's a growing teen. He doesn't need people to tease him from being short due to not growing right.

"Why can it all be just a hallucination and not real" he complains to no one but himself, wishing that what happened to him was nothing but just a bad dream on not real. It will make his life so much better in every way possible. Well except for the fact that he is a ostracise person for a majority of his short life. But hey it's a small blessing.

Huffing in determination, Izuku just musters his energy to look back to his computer, giving his research one more shot before retiring for the rest he desperately needs, for his mind and also his developing body. Leaning himself near to the keyboard, his index finger just scrolls the wheel of the mouse, showing more websites that would be nothing but dead ends. The tired boy just stops his moving finger to redirect it to press the left button of the mouse when he sees a particular link that has captured his attention.

"T-this is…" he stutters in shock due to the abundance of information inside of the website he had found after near an hour of scavenging through the results one by one and this, this site provides him with every answer that he needs. His mind begins to hungrily munch down the information that is entering through eyes like a man that haven't eat in days.

All of the information he found is solid -again in his opinion that is-, some already had been known through the previous findings and experience from today's afternoon but a humongous amount of them are entirely new to him, unknown until now.

 ** _SKINWALKERS;_**

 ** _Skinwalkers are considered by hunters to be werewolf cousins because they have similar characteristics. They shapeshift into an animal, they are killed by silver weapons, they infect people with a single bite, and they feed on human hearts._**

 ** _Unlike werewolves, skinwalkers' transformation into a canine is complete and they are not limited to the phases of the moon. Skinwalkers can change into their animal form at any time, day or night. Skinwalkers also mostly change into canines instead of a wolf-human hybrid like werewolves. Like other creatures such as vampires and real canines, they seem to have a pack mentality, as they are led by a pack leader, who in turn answers to the Alpha Skinwalker._**

 ** _Skinwalkers revert back to their human form in death._**

 ** _Other common features similar to werewolves are the fact that they always eat the heart of their victim and they have an infectious bite, they can turn humans into skinwalkers simply by biting them and passing on the infection to the person. Silver has been shown to be the only thing that can kill a skinwalker. Whenever a skinwalker is killed by a silver bullet or knife in its animal form, it reverts to its human form._**

Oh hell yes he hits a jackpot! All of this, powers and weaknesses of the monster that attacked him earlier today, it's all here! Questions that had popped up in his minds are being answered, but not bringing him any closer to sleep, however. His curiosity begins to peak even more with the other monsters info being here as well. There were so many articles about monsters here. He hasn't even heard half of the monsters on the website.

"Werewolves, Vampire, Wendigo, Rakshasa, Djinn. How many monsters are they?" he hushes lowly to himself, still in awe of how much info on this website. He presses the like to the main page of the web to find out even more of the person that made this godsend. Maybe he could find them and ask them a thing or few if he has the luck too. He just scans the main page quickly before seeing one particular name.

 _'Charlie Bradbury_ ' he mutters in his mind when he sees the name on the main page of this place. Huh, must be the creator of this website. Whoever she is, Izuku really wants to kiss her out of sheer happiness thanks to all of this! The young boy just about to retire entirely, close the computer that been stinging his damn eyes and crawls back to his comfortable bed before remembering something else he wants to search about, someone else. Castiel. Someone must have bound to write something about the man, he is sure about it!

Typing the name that on his keyboard with vigour, based on what he thinks of the man's name is spelt in English, the teen hopes that he finds something about his saviour. The results yielded are not what Izuku has expected. He thought that forums, police reports and a picture of a man in a tan trench coat will pop up, but the only thing that he gets is lore in Christianity, on Angels to be more specific really much to his confusion.

 _ **Castiel: Angel of Thursday.**_

 _'Angel?_ ' the young Midoriya thought in his head.

 _'Castiel…. is an angel, is he? His parents could be very religious people for all he know off and named him after this angel',_ he speaks to himself in his mind. The teen is sure of it. It's a logical answer since this is not the first time parents name their children with figures from religions. But there is a small nagging voice in his mind is saying that the man is indeed an angel.

The inhuman vibe, the abilities and the disappearance with a fluttering sound. Can it be his wings? Ah, all of this is hurting his mind! The facts that he almost died on the hand of a monster, monsters are real along with Castiel possibly being an angel are giving a headache right now. Rubbing his own temple, the 14 years old Midoriya begins the shutting down sequence of the computer.

Ignoring the process, the boy stands up to walk back to his heavenly bed, desiring a rest from all of this. Plopping down his bed that covered with a bed sheet that is also an All Might merchandise, the green haired teen covers his body until his shoulders with his blanket, he slowly drifts into a peaceful sleep, hoping to deal with all of this tomorrow.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou is known for a lot of things.

He is an asshole, delinquent, the next No.1 Hero, the strongest student in Orudera Junior High and so much more than he gives a crap about. He couldn't care less about the other student's in his school who kisses his ass and kneel for him. He sees them as nothing more than extras, obstacles on his way to greatness. Ants that are way beneath his notice.

Like the shitty Deku. Yeah, he's the worst of all.

The little fuck dares to dream his own dream despite being a weakling. The shit stain thinks that he can be a hero! He doesn't even have a Quirk! It makes way weaker if compare to anybody else in the world! And he still thinks that he can compete with him?! He dares to look down at him and mock him by even trying to?!

But most of all, he ISN'T an idiot.

He is a horrible person and couldn't care less about other people's wellbeing, but he is keen to his surrounding and can tell if something is wrong. Especially when it comes to Deku much to his annoyance, thanks to his relationship with the loser before he got his Quirk. There is something wrong about the little shit, he is sure of it.

The loser is still the same muttering, spineless idiot in class, but he is a bit more withdrawn and also dark bags are visible under his eyes. Something is troubling the loser. Like some kind of recurring nightmare of a tragedy. Did something happen to Deku?

He just scowls towards that loser, observing him while tapping his finger on his cheap ass wooden table. Turning his gaze away from his former friend, one of his goons just looks at him with a questioning gaze.

"What's wrong with you? Looking at the loser all day" goon No.1 asks him like he actually cares for him. Disgusting, people like him kneel to him just because he is strong. Stay in your own business, extra! He doesn't need his help!

"None of your fucking business!" he snarls in return, making the damn extra shrink back to his seat while muttering a few curses. Reigning control over his anger with a huff, he looks back to the goddamn loser over his shoulders, watching him scribbling what the teacher is writing on the blackboard slavishly. The signs of lack of sleep are still visible under his green eyes. Bloodshot eyes supporting the idea.

Packing his books and pencil box away into his school bag, he just shrugs away his thoughts and worries about the loser when the fucking loud bell rings, notifying the end of the school session for the day. He doesn't need to worry about Deku. The loser is nothing but an obstacle for him to reach his goal, nothing more.

* * *

It's currently noon. The humans in all size and shapes are walking towards wherever they want to go, be it lunch or meeting a friend through the bustling sidewalk, not caring about others while walking slowly. It's all tranquil and calm for everyone, no villain or heroes can be seen nearby.

Except for one teenage boy, he just darts through the crowd on the sidewalk as careful as he can, not wanting to hit anyone and slowing him down.

His not so long or short spiky dark brown hair just blows away thanks to the breeze that he is feeling. The bottomless black spectacles that are helping him to see the world clearly through his blue eyes are fixed by his tanned right hand. The unzipped grey hoodie that is worn outside of his white short-sleeved shirt and above his legs that are covered with black jeans and a pair of sneakers of the same colour flapping because of all the running he is doing to where he is going. He is also holding a novel book on his left hand.

He, a 16 years old teen is named Mamoru Sato. A completely (not) normal teenager that is going through a normal life with a family consisting of him and his uncle, doing things like other teenagers do like hanging out with friends and late on returning a book.

"Shoot, I'm going to be late!" the teen curses on his failure to get the book to the library he borrows it from. He had woken up late today due to staying up late yesterday to do his home works which he had to procrastinate to do. How much does he regret it now since he's going to be fined if he does not run quicker!

Making a sharp left turn as he is nearing his target, the brunette, unfortunately, bumps into someone, causing his book to fall onto the concrete of the sidewalk. Opening his eyes that are closed due to reflex, he meets the sight of a teenage boy with a green hair that is younger than him, probably by three years.

"Sorry, sorry" Izuku apologises to the Mamoru, who is crouching down along with him to get his borrowed novel back. The brunette just accidentally touches Izuku's hand as the latter manages to get the book first. Feeling like electricity running through, Mamoru jolts as a vision struck his mind thanks to the ability that exists within him since he was four years old.

 _'Skinwalker… Near Death… Fire….. Monster ….Castiel'_

Gaining his consciousness back after a moment in real life, the young Midoriya just watches Mamoru in innocent curiosity while his hand is being held tight by him.

"U-Uh sir, are you alrig-?" " You…" the Quirk less teen asks before being the brunette cuts him, eyeing him with realisation in his eyes. The former could only start fidgeting under the older teen's gaze, feeling nervous to what Mamoru just experience thanks to his contact with Izuku.

"You saw the supernaturals yesterday, didn't you?" The spiky-haired teen whispered to the now shocked Izuku. How did he know? Does he have a quirk that allows him to do that? Or is he also involved in this business? Carefully weighing his options, Izuku nods as an answer to the brunette's question. The latter's demeanour changes to solemn, much to Izuku's growing discomfort.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Once again, I'm SO BLOODY SORRY that I didn't post sooner. I wasn't in the mood to write, so yeah but I'll try my best to update when I can. I'm in my final year in high school, so bear with me.**

 **Anyway, I would like to thank you guys that leave reviews, favourite and follows the story. I really, really do appreciate it and please do leave constructive criticism as I will try my best to improve the story as it goes on.**

 **P.S: I'm sorry if all of you don't like OC but I'll try my best to make Mamoru a great character as he will be a major character in the story.**

 **Newsflash, I'm in the need of a Beta. Any volunteer?**


	3. Chapter III- Introduction

**Well, I would like to thanks to all the ones that are following me and favouring this story, I honestly appreciate it. Do notice that the next updates are going to be slow due to school, so please have some patience with me.**

 **BTW, I'm still in the search of a Beta, so anyone who would like to please step forward. Also, I changed some info on Mamoru a bit for the sake of making the story better.**

 **Also, in the memory of Jack, my dear cat that passed away on the 24th of June.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or My Hero Academia. Destiel would be shown publically to the world if I did.**

* * *

The **two** teens can only lock their gaze on each other, one in trepidation while the other in grimness. Blue cold eyes just look to Izuku's very soul itself. He can feel his heart loudly beating in his chest out of his sheer anxiety. Mamoru's gaze was very intense, too intense for a teen. Oh God, what is he going to do to him?

It was nerve wrecking for Izuku. Time itself had slowed down to a stop, freezing every single motion in the world. Nothing is moving. The pause was finally broken when the older teen starts to move his mouth again after promptly after releasing a long sigh, face muscles working to shift his expression of scary solemnness. He then looked at Izuku with a tired but intense expression.

"I saw what happened through my Quirk, " he said to the young Midoriya who's face shift upon a realisation. His thought had been seen! RIght at the moment small of Izuku wanted to run away and hide in his home since his thought had been seen. By a stranger no less! Mamoru just silences the younger teen before he can start firing his questions at him. He eyed his surrounding to see if anyone was paying attention to them.

No one, good.

"Look, I know you have a lot of question right now but we are not in the right place right now, Ok?" Mamoru continued quickly so that no one else would listen to their conversation. The latter just contemplates the thought for a moment, figuring the logic behind the stranger's statement. He is right; a public area such as the sidewalk filled with people in the middle of the day is definitely not a right place to talk about such subjects like monsters and all. He just mutters his agreement to the older teen.

"A-all right then. W-where do you want to talk about this" the green haired boy asked the older teen

"You see that restaurant over there? Meet me there tomorrow at three. I know it's a lot to ask, but trust me, I know you have a lot of question and I have been there before. I can help you," the spectacle wearing teen said to him, pointing towards a nice looking restaurant that was located at the corner of the block in front of them. Dropping his pointing arm, Mamoru took away the novel book that Izuku has been holding onto while the latter just process the brunette's word to back at the book with a fond expression, Mamoru just waves it in front of Izuku's face, snapping the Quirk less boy out of his train of thought. Giving his thanks to him, the brunette introduces himself to Izuku.

"My name is Mamoru by the way. Sorry for bumping into you, I was in a rush to return this book to the library," the now named Mamoru apologised to the younger teen as he is walking away from the latter. Mamoru shoulders slumped after looking at his black watch. Shit, he was too late to sent the book back!

"Damn, there goes the pizza I want to buy," the brunette cried with anime tears running down his cheek. Turning back, he then lifted his hand as a farewell to the young Midoriya that overheard his muttering before walking away to the library. The Quirk less young boy just deduced that Mamoru may just be late to return the book and originally planned to use the fine money to buy pizza for himself. A bit of guilt swims in his stomach for a short while for causing Mamoru that kind of trouble.

Snapping out of it, he then continued his hunt for his daily hero and villain action that may be happening somewhere in the city for his notes. Unknown to the young Midoriya though, a certain ash blonde saw the ordeal between Izuku and Mamoru from afar, curiosity peaked and dropped as quickly as it came.

* * *

Staring into the peaceful trees that exist in the park that is in the middle of a concrete jungle, Castiel just seats on a park bench on his own with only a few people can be seen jogging or dating on the distance. He can only feel himself being tranquil thanks to the scenery of the park, the setting sun and the lamps that are now turned own making the vista more breath-taking.

It reminds him of the personal heaven of the autistic man that he likes to visit when he is at his home. This place may not be the best place he had been to in his long existence, but he still appreciates the place nonetheless especially after saving this Earth multiple times with the be told, he's actually waiting for someone. A sibling that has been nearby this city for a while now, Zamiel is her name. He called her to come and meet him for an important matter at hand that has been troubling his mind for some time now.

Hell has been really quite this past few years. Too quiet.

There are almost no demonic activities these past few years. Not even a crossroad demon comes to collect its end of the deal. It is worrying really. They are planning something, that is for sure and whatever it is.

It is going to be disastrous.

Or like Dean would say it, shit's about to hit the fan. A massive pile of donkeys' faeces to be more exactly and the fact is causing uneasiness inside of his very being. If anything the last war between Hell and Heaven had proven anything is that demons are no longer creatures to be underestimated. Even though the war happened in secret from humans in exception of hunters and witches, there had been massive causality on all sides.

The rest of the society during the time just took it as violence caused by villains, fuelling the need for more heroes to rise up to lift back the society to its former state. The Golden Age of Heroes is practically the effect that is caused by the war between the two opposing sides. Castiel sees the rise of the era as both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, mankind can at least hold their own against non-human threats now. But on the other hand, they have lost sight of what strength really is. And they step on the Quirkless ones just because they think that they are inferior to them.

That can't be further from the truth, however, and it saddens him that they don't know that Quirk is just a tool. A tool that helps you, that depends on how you wield did and ultimately just as strong as the ones that wield them. They don't realise that,

 _ **Courage is the true strength of mankind.**_

The refusal to ever give up no matter what. That is the strength that is important, perhaps the most important one. It allows you improve yourself, to be who you want to be and realise your wishes and dreams and hopes. The Winchesters are the very proof of that. The epitome, the pinnacle and the paragon of human strength. Most of the time, they don't have any power or Quirks whatsoever, and yet they had done deeds that are even greater than the number one hero of this time had ever done in his career. Feats that are deemed to be impossible and only can only be dreamed of even in this era.

 _ **Just because they never to give up.**_

He stops his monologue when a sound of fluttering wings ripples through the air, indicating the arrival of his heavenly sibling. The Seraph twitches his head to see Zamiel.

The people around don't see what he sees. To them, Zamiel is just a beautiful woman with a long dirty blond hair that reaches to her shoulders and green eyes in a casual cloth that people in their early 20's wear. But he, he sees her wings. White and pure white wings that are humongous. Just like how it suppose to be before the Fall. That traumatizing event will forever etch into the mind of the present angels. How grateful they were when they gained the ability to fly once more.

"Hello Castiel, it's nice to see you again" she greets him with a happy tone in her voice along with a small smile on her vessels face. He just greets her back with a nod before moving a bit to give her more space to sit down. Both of them just silently stare into the setting sun before he decides to begin their conversation.

"How are things running along?" the trench-coated men questions the female angel that's sitting beside him while looking at his thumbs, concentrating on how both body parts moving to make a circle. The motion seems to capture his interest for a few seconds.

"Everything's great. The rest running around here and there, watching if anything that is threatening to go pop out or not, like the usual," she says casually before leaning back.

"And Jack?" Castiel asks, looking away from his hands to see his sister that is older than he is.

"His usual self still working hard but he does go to his mom and the Winchester's sometimes," the female angel chuckles. The Seraph can only break a small smile on his face, proud of Jack. From day one, Jack had worked hard on making Heaven better. Reorganising the hierarchy, shaping Heaven into a more beautiful form and making the sure the security of the universe is still running along.

"I had called you here because I need to talk about something," Castiel begins on the topic he wants to discuss on.

"You want to talk about Hell's situation, don't you?" Zamiel asks like the topic is glaringly obvious to her. The trench-coated man just nods in agreement.

"They have been to quite for comfort lately" he voices his concern to her, looking up to the sky that is bathed in orange, purple and dark blue.

"You are not the only one that is feeling it. Even Jack is concerned. The rest tried to search for any signs of Demonic activities but none pops up," The female celestial being reassures him.

"Something is coming. Something really big," he replies to her, who just looks solemnly into the distance, where most of the humans are, away from them.

"Yeah, maybe it's time to brace ourselves I guess," Zamiel replies quietly with worry being the tone. They continue the conversation before returning to their job after the last ray of the sunlight disappears from the sky, flying away with their new wings.

* * *

Sitting in front of his computer, Izuku is intently reading an article on the same website that he had been to yesterday. He bookmarked the website yesterday since he is definitely coming back for more info. There is just so much information like it's an entire wiki for monsters itself! Naturally, his curiosity and thirst for knowledge get the better of him. But what Castiel really is still bugging him. So now he is searching for any clues on what Castiel could be.

 _'Try the website'_ his mind suggests to him. So, he begins searching for any monsters or whatever that have the same description of Castiel's power. Digging through the website, he found out more about the monsters and their abilities. They may be mistaken for normal people if it's not for their nature. After reading an article about Sirens, he then stumbles on the article that has all the description on Castiel's power.

ANGELS

So now reading about them passionately, he couldn't help but be boggled and how different is the description of the angels in the lore of Christianity and on this website. There may be a few resemblances but a lot of like robots, needing human vessels from proper bloodlines to support them and also being too dangerous to perceive in their true form are a few of many characteristics that Izuku have read about the angels. They even have different classes too.

Rit Zien the healer, Cupid –kinda obvious-, normal angels, Grigori the fallen Knights, the four Archangels, and the Seraphs. He comes to an abrupt stop while reading the Seraph article, eyeing a note from the web creator itself.

 _'Well, I certainly a friend of one myself. His name is Castiel. He is socially awkward as hell and don't understand jokes that are based on references and looks like a holy tax accountant-'_ Izuku just chokes a laugh when he reads that part. Holy tax accountant, yeah that's a perfect description for Castiel, a holy, angelic and awkward tax accountant. Then, the realisation finally begins to sink into his mind.

 **He had been saved, seen and talked with an angel.**

His eyes widen as the knowledge finally sank into his mind. He can feel the feeling of being special spreads through his chest as he just stays that way. Like, it's a rarity to be saved and talk to a hero personally, but he had all that with a freaking real life angel! How many can say that?! None! He then laughs a breathless laugh when he fully comprehends the thought but not loud enough for his mother to hear. Letting the glee out of his system, he continues his reading session, he couldn't help but be more confused about Castiel. Charlie Bradbury must be dead for at least for two hundred years by now thanks to the info he gets on when this web page is made in the first place, probably because he is an angel.

He begins to learn about their powers too. Izuku widens his eyes when his sight lands on the list of their powers, boggled by how many abilities they have. Teleportation, mind reading, soul perception, biokinesis, immunity and TIME TRAVEL. How strong are they? And not to mention these are just the abilities of normal angels, not even Seraphs or Archangels yet! And to make it more unfair, these abilities are not Quirks so they can't be stopped by normal means! Most Heroes and Villain would not even able to take them down with just brute force. Luckily, humanity can make plans to take them down, but even that is tough.

Like, how are they supposed to get holy oil or draw an angel trap that is way too intricate to be done in an instance? Maybe there are people with Quirks that can help on entrapping them but it will definitely be hard since they have multiple abilities that can't be negated by conventional means. His mind becomes a void when he sees the segment under the one he was reading. No, it can't be.

 **Killing angels.**

He just stares at the words, letting it spin in his endless void of a mind, too horrified that even the angels that seemingly nigh unbeatable in his eyes can very much be killed.

Why?

Why would anyone want to kill them? Them, the benevolent beings of light? Why?!

Then what happens to them? Do they have their own afterlife too? Izuku just hopes they do but a voice in his mind says differently. There is nothing for them after death. No judgement. No retribution. No reward.

Just empty. Pure darkness and everlasting oblivion.

Tendrils of ice cold fears crawl its ways from Izuku's stomach when he thought of it. He just couldn't comprehend the idea of it. The idea of angels being dead. Bracing himself he just continues with his angel blade, a silver triangular blade, can be used as a mean to kill them in battle since they carry them wherever they go. If someone manages to knock it out of their hand, the blade can be used against them.

Deciding enough information for now. He closes the computer before thinking about all the information he just gained on how to deal with the supernatural again. Then, a question pops up. A few strings of words in his mind that cause ripples through all of his memories and thoughts.

 _'Do any of the Pro Heroes even know about all of this?'_

Sure they do, right? But if they really did, then why did none showed up to save him from a skinwalker that was trying to kill him. Maybe it's a simple overlook; heroes are still humans after all. But was it really that ambiguous? His screaming for help and the smoke coming from the burning dead body weren't enough to attract even a police officer?Then what about other people out there? There must be people that had gone through the same things that he did, but are they even alive to even say anything? Are they dead, being the victim of the monsters that are more superior to some of them when it comes to strengths? Then who will come to their salvation?

 **Who is dealing with the supernatural?**

In a way, that is the one flaw of the current heroes except for a few. Some of them only do this money and fame, not for saving and helping people like in the older days. Only a few people like All Might are present in the current hero industry.

Deep in his thoughts, he goes to his school bag to get his homework. It's night already, he has been spending too much time on all of this. Hopefully, Mamoru can answer all of his questions tomorrow.

And end his nightmares.

* * *

 **Fanshīraito.**

That is the name of the restaurant, the exact same restaurant that Mamoru had pointed to Izuku yesterday. The restaurant looks pretty fancy but not all that much. Just beautiful by its simplicity, the design of the place is similar to restaurants from the in his casual clothes, which consists of a short-sleeved green T-shirt with a white underbelly, black pants and his red sports shoe, Izuku is looking at the restaurant's sign - which is a neon light that is currently off- with tenacity and a hint of hesitation in his eyes.

 _'Do I really want to do this?'_ he questions his own resolves, lips trembling. He is focusing on his own inner dialogue until he does not even pay attention to the crowd that is passing right in front of him, or an old man that is walking to him.

"What are you looking at?" the old man with grey hair asks the young Midoriya, scaring the living daylight out of him. Flinching, he twitches his head to meet the man's gaze before answering nervously.

"N-nothing, I just thinking to myself to deeply!" he replies frantically to the elderly, hands moving on making gestures. The latter just sighs before walking away while muttering something about kids these days.

Looking away from the old man, the green haired boy just swallows the saliva in his mouth before getting into the restaurant with a newfound determination. Opening the glass door, he meets the sight of the interior of the restaurant.

There are only a few customers here and there in the restaurant. Decoration like encouraging words on the wall and fancy lightings hanging from the brown ceiling is making the Vista more pleasant to see along with the employees of the restaurant behind the counters and in the kitchen, doing the job that they are paid for diligently while wearing their white with yellow lining uniform.

Scanning through the booths for a few seconds, he sees a familiar spiky brown hair at the booth in the dark corner of the restaurant. Walking to the older teen, the young Midoriya just sees Mamoru typing on his silver HP laptop, a glass filled with Pepsi on his right while an old looking book on the left. He seems to be concentrating on what he is typing.

Somehow sensing Izuku's gaze, the Brunette turns away from his work to look directly into Izuku's green eyes as the latter sits in front of him.

"Oh hey! Good you're here, I thought you aren't going to come," he says with a bit of surprise in his voice. Izuku just sheepishly rubs the back of his neck with a grin upon that remark. A soft sensation hits his mind as he lays his spine on the back of the seat.

"S-sorry, I missed my train just know," he answers the older teen. Mamoru just nods with 'ah' coming out of his mouth. He then just asks the former does he wants to order or not. At first, Izuku did think about just ordering a drink, but after the heavenly smell of meals coming from the kitchen assaults his nose, making his mouth waters, he changes his minds. In the end, he orders a chicken chop along with orange juice.

"By the way, I didn't get your name yesterday. So what is your name?" the brunette vocalises his unsaid question from yesterday. It is very stupid of him really. He just notices the fact when he returned the book yesterday. He is not repeating it this time, if he does then someone please slap him in the face!

"Oh it's Izuku Midoriya," the younger teen answers Mamoru. The latter nods and just shut his laptop before putting it away into his black bag, deciding the following dialogue requires full attention from him. Hey, monsters and other non-human beings are no funny business and he learns that hard way.

"So um, I should probably start on how I know about you and the skinwalker," he begins a new topic with Izuku. The younger teen just fidgets when he hears that. Izuku still has nightmares about the event, and it still haunts him how much did he remember about the dreams, making him curses about his ability to memorise.

He still remembers how all of it feels like. From his heart beating so loudly until he can feel the blood rushing in his ears, the unbearable pain on his chest being chewed by a 'dog', smelling the carbon permeating in the air coming from the burning remnants of the monster and the cold sweats trickling down from his forehead. Izuku is sure that he won't get the memory out of him soon much to his chagrin. At least he manages to hide it from his mother. He just doesn't want her to be worried about him. It's already enough of her to fidget on how he would fair at school.

"It's actually my Quirk. It allows me to see people's mind through skin contact if I want to but sometimes when a person is too emotional or in-depth on his trouble, it involuntarily activates," the older teen sheepishly explains while doing a grabbing motion repeatedly on his left hand. Izuku can't help but analyses the brunette's quirk. Such quirk is simple but very powerful. It may not be flashy and useful when it comes to battle but in spying and information gathering such quirks would be priceless. While too deep in his inner dialogue, he fails to notice that he is muttering his thoughts out loud.

Mamoru just pulls his head back a bit, feeling his right brow quirking in curiosity on Izuku's behaviour after his explanation about his quirk. Wow, he really can't hide his thoughts, can he? Feeling that the younger teen will continue to ramble even more if not put to a stop, the blue-eyed teen just snaps him out of it so that their time is not wasted. Not to be rude but he has other things to do and he is pretty sure that Izuku also has other things to do than just sitting in a restaurant with a stranger he met yesterday.

"Hello, Earth to Izuku, do you copy?" the spectacle wearing teen waves his hand in front of Izuku's face. The latter just snaps out of his mumbling promptly afterwards, apologising to the older teen out of guilt and shame of doing so.

"Ok, now I have a question for you. Do you really want to know about all of this?" he asks to him, emphasising on the word really with his right-hand moving. The Quirk less boy only blinks on the formers question. Of course, he wants to know! His world practically turns upside down because of all this! Izuku just curses his thoughts when he sees the same intense gaze from Mamoru. He definitely shuts his thought when he sees the same gaze from yesterday.

Yes, I want to know, I need to. All of this…. i-it's driving me nuts. I-I don't even know what's real and what's not anymore. I even have nightmares," Izuku responds while ruffling his messy green curly hair in frustration with his arms, elbows on the brown wooden table that is shining due to the hanging light above their heads, bathing them in the hazy orange hates it. He hates it all. He despises that all of this is making his mind itches like ants are living in his brain and they are slowly eating the organ to just torture him like he did something bad to them. His sanity is slowly ebbing away. He just wants his perception of the world to return back to the way it was. Where he is a quirkless boy in a world full of people with Quirks.

 **The nightmares.**

 **Castiel.**

 **and the goddamn 'dog'.**

A part of him wants these topics and the discovery he made to just go away. It affects his life too much. Now he isn't just afraid to go to sleep, but also paranoid about dogs and other things that usual things that don't scare him. He is suffering because of it. But he also wants someone, just one to answer him, to help pull him back together and to make sense of everything. His mom is a no-go for obvious reasons.

Mamoru just looks sympathetically to Izuku who isn't seeing it. The brunette does understand what the younger teen going is through and it was tough. He too had been at the exact spot as he is, upset, scared and confused beyond belief, wanting answers to the questions that seem to be never-ending.

 _"Uncle, please. W-what is all of this?" a young Mamoru asks with a dropping voice, unshed tears in his eyes and fear in his pumping heart. The brunette is trembling in fear, lifeless bodies hanging around the room with their blood drained from them being the most prominent feature of the room. A man with spiky black hair stands in front of him over a dead body of a man with blue skin. Guilt is written all over his face as he looks at his terrified nephew._

"Alright, but trust me when I say this, there is no turning back from this" Mamoru says with every seriousness that he can muster in his voice. In all honesty, he hates that he has to do this, ripping the boy's innocence. He swore that he will try to keep people from knowing all of this. There is nothing but death and gore in this of life. And he doesn't anyone else to meet that fate.

The young Midoriya just snaps his head up to meet with the older teen's grim gaze. He can tell that the brunette is a mean business. Fear enters his heart, dancing around it like there is a party going on in the ventricles. Gulping his saliva down, he just squashes the damn feeling to just bob his head up and the air that he didn't realise he was holding with a huff, the spectacle wearing brunette just clasps his hands together, putting his forehead on it. His eyebrows crest as he is deep in his thoughts, trying his best to decide whether this is a good idea or not.

 _'Is there really no other way?' Can't I just wipe his mind out? Isn't that better?'_ he says to himself, thinking about the consequences of what will happen if he spills the beans to Izuku. The temptation to fix Castiel's mistake of not wiping the boy's mind of the mind is definitely tempting. But his heart just screams no. That it is wrong and it is not his right to do such thing in the first place.

He'll definitely be going to regret this. He follows his heart

"Ok, so um, how do I say this? So um, basically….. Monsters exist" the sixteen years old announces to Izuku straightforwardly. No point in making the statement flowery. In this case, Mamoru decides that this way is the best for Izuku.

"S-so Rakshasa, ghouls and Changelings are all real?" the green haired boy fires his question about monsters. Mamoru's eyebrow just quirks at this, not really expecting him to say those types of monsters, usually, people will say vampires and werewolves, but never Rakshasa.

"Yes, but how did you know about Rakshasa and Changelings? I mean like they are very infamous" Mamoru asks Izuku with a questioning tone, his blue eyes squinting in suspicion.

"I-I-I u-uh well, I find a website online" the younger teen answers the brunette, who still has his questioning gaze upon Izuku.

"A website?" he says slowly, obviously in disbelief from the green haired teen's answer. The latter just nods meekly to the former's question, gaze not leaving Mamoru's eyes.

"Y-yeah, a website," he says while nodding to the older teen.

Is the website by any chance is created by Charlie Bradbury?" the brunette vocalise his question to Izuku. Pure curiosity written all over Mamoru's face when asks that to Izuku.

"Y-yeah, the creator is Charlie Bradbury" he answers the older teen. The latter's face just morphs into amusement, snorting. His expression is like he just won an argument.

"I should've known," he says. Seems like he isn't the only one that is frequently visiting the website, apparently Izuku has discovered it as well. What are the odds of that?

"You know the website?" the green haired boy asks the older teen. The latter just looks at Izuku, his face still unchanging.

"Yep, I mean like a lot of hunters go to that website for research" he speaks with a shrug, taking another sip from his Pepsi. The brunette just watches Izuku's green eyes widen at the mention of hunters as the cold, sweet and bubbly sensation of his drink presents itself in his mouth. Shit, did he really mention that? Way to go Mamoru.

"W-wait, did you say hunters?" the young Midoriya inquires, trying to reassure what did he heard for Mamoru's previous statement. He just watches Mamoru's face morphs into a shock expression for a second before changing into a blank expression.

"Yeah, hunters are the one that is dealing with this kind of thing," the older teen says to Izuku, playing with the ice in his drink using the black straw in the glass. The latter just leans back to his seat, trying to process what that Mamoru just stated, they are the ones that are dealing with all of this. Dealing with the monsters that are constantly coming out to feast on innocent people, saving people that are about to be killed and possibly…

 **Killing the monsters…**.

He just feels a pit forms in his stomach and shivers on his spine at the gloomy thought, remembering what he read yesterday. Killing is certainly a wrong thing to do in his opinion, even if it can be excused depending on the situation at hand. If he is one of those situations, he will try his best to reason with his opponent instead of going for the kill. Yeah, that's definitely what heroes would do, what All Might would do.

But Hunters don't have that luxury with what they are facing. What they are facing is not even villains in the first place, they are not even human. They are monsters, beings that prey on humans, superior to most human being when it comes to physical capabilities but different when it comes to mind.

Villains have many reasons for their own doings, be it beliefs, pleasure, pride or for the sake of others, but most monsters? They fight for one sole reason.

 _ **Survival**_

Based on everything that he knows about monsters – which is little by the way-, they almost can't be reasoned with because of this. They are doing bad things just to continue their survival on Earth. They can't be dealt with conventional means like the dark thought away from his mind, he decides to continue his dialogue with Mamoru, who's also a hunter based on what he just said.

"So are you a hunter" Izuku asks. Mamoru's mood dampens a bit at the mention of that fact, but he shows little on his face. Dark memories storm his mind when he hears that from Izuku. The blood he spilt, wounds made by his weapons and the deaths that were caused by never wanted to kill anyone, even if they are monsters. In his opinion, they deserve the opportunity to live a good life, if someone just saves them from what they are. That is the one thing that he is most angry about with the current society. There is not even a single damn hero that knows about all of this.

Most hunters don't have the resources to pull such a thing in time to save lives. They have to get their hands dirty and bloody to just make sure no more lives are taken, and he despises the fact that he had to make that choice a lot of times. Not because it makes his hands dirty, but because he feels that it is absolutely wrong. No matter how much that his Uncle tells him that he did his best, he is haunted by it to this day. So that's why he made the oath in the first place.

The oath not to drag anyone in this.

"Here is your food" the waitress announces to Izuku, knocking the brunette's thought out of his head. His green-haired companion just thanks to the waitress before she walks back to the kitchen.

"Oh god this smells so good!" the younger Midoriya speaks in delight as he inhales the smell of the beautiful piece of cooked chicken meat in front of him. The brown sauce just makes the sight more drooling for him; he can practically feel the pepper on his tongue by just looking at it!But his happiness drops when he looks at the crestfallen expression on the older teens face. Guilt bubbles up in his stomach when he realises that he caused it to happen. Cause Mamoru to be upset.

"I-I'm s-sorry if I upset you j-just now" he stutters his apology in shame to the male that is sitting in opposite to him.

"A-ah it's alright" the said person responds to him, shaking his head and hands along to get rid of the guilt and worry inside of Izuku. The latter just accepts his response but the guilt is still obvious on his freckled face.

* * *

T **his chapter supposes to be longer than this, but since it is already beyond 5k, I decided to cut it here. In the next chapter, I'll make a flashback on what happens after this.**

 **Still in the need of a beta!**

 **My updates are going to sporadic I warn all of you right now. I'm not great at sticking to schedules. Plus I'm in my final year of High school. Sorry if Izuku is too OOC in this chapter, I'll try my best to improve the story as it goes.**

 **Please do leave a review and if you have any advice, please do share it with me!**

 **(I made few changes to all chapters for the sake of the story on the 1st of July)**


	4. Notice

Hello my fellow readers, I have written this notice to apologize sincerely and deeply for not updating these past several weeks. Not only I didn't have the motivation to write (sorry again) but I'm also just one month away from the biggest examination of my life (yay for the hellish study to come). So the story will be in a month or two hiatus. Sorry folks.

But to make it up to you, I'm willing to share a few things I have in mind for the story to all of you. So first, the Supernatural beings are going to supremely more powerful than in the series. They are capable enough to trash most heroes, and that's just normal monsters and low tier demons (which are almost non-existent after the Heaven and Hell War that I wrote about in chapter 1).

As for Demons and Angels, I'm going to make them more OP and using their full potential, like Demons are going to delve more into the capabilities of magic and Angels start using their speed and Hax abilities to the fullest like the time stop and Faster than light speed. About their power levels, I would say high tier heroes and probably even capable of going toe to toe against All for One and All Might. _**I mean like, I'm currently always picturing Castiel destroying All for One using most of his strength.**_

I do hope that all of you understand that I'm doing this just to balance the scale and make the story more interesting.

How is Izuku going to deal with all of this? Well, hunters are going to be more adaptable, have more weapons, gadgets and tricks up in their arsenals and also stronger due to Quirks. (Magic for Izuku since he is going to stay quirk less for quite a while, since hey, don't tell all for you want to see Izuku using another form of power instead of a Quirk)

As for my character, Mamoru, I will try to make him the best OC that you will know **EVER** as I planned for him going to be by Izuku's side throughout the story. Going through just as many things as he does. Suggestion on how should both of them develop are welcomed.

As for how the story is going to go, what I can tell you Izuku will have to withstand many **SOUL BREAKING** trials along the way. I just want to see a badass and wise Izuku that was broken and stronger than ever before.

He will definitely more powerful than his canon counterpart I assure all of you, with tricks and Hax spells that can even put the strongest villain and hero down on their knees. But he will definitely have to work for it. Like he and Mamoru would probably be just as strong as the great servants from Nasuverse.

For all of your patience, here! Have a scene that I hope I can put in the arc in far future. It's about the newest manga chapter; I haven't read it yet so apologies if I get things wrong. Have a little display on what Izuku will turn out to be.

* * *

 _ **What could have been [ Alternate World Arc ]**_

Time seems to slow down for Sir Nighteye, the former sidekick of the former number one Hero, All Might. He can just watch the villain, Overhaul who is going against his intern, Deku reaching the floor with both of his palms with his weary eyes.

He knows, he knows that Overhaul will shift the floor where he is laying at as retaliation against them in hopes to kill all them for good. The villain wants the green haired child, Eri so badly that he is willing enough to enter a life and death battle with two heroes and two heroes in training even if he might lose. Knowing that Deku will not able to stop the dark haired man, he begins to think of his life and the future that is in store for Mirio who had lost his quirk. Sir wishes silently in his head that Mirio will survive all of this and still succeed in the future. He is just about to close his eyes, resigning to his possible fate before noticing a glint of green at the peripherals of his vision, travelling at a great speed. He has been seeing a lot green today, he noted in his mind.

Overhaul or Chisaki just strains his back, feeling the contractions of his muscles as he is pulling himself just in time from an incoming projectile that is coming for his torso. Standing in a pose that people usually do when they are limbo dancing, his eyes just scan the passing projectile as fast as it can.

It is a spear. Beautiful, ornate with runes on its silver spearhead, the holder and sharp diamond shaped bottom. The wood is deep emerald green, the same shade as the glow that enwraps the spear along with few electrical sparks. Due to how close he is and the weapon, he can feel the power it's radiating. It's powerful, meant to be more than just a simple spear and definitely **NOT NORMAL.**

Time goes back to its normal pace after the weapon past in front of the Villain and Deku, their heads following to where the weapon is going. The said projectile crashes right through the wall without slowing down, creating a medium size opening enough for multiple to escape through.

The distraction created definitely causes both of them to drop their guard for a few second. But that precious few second are more than enough for anything to happen, be it their salvation or doom. Feeling the hair on his neck rise along with the sound of the rubble of the floor shifts, Overhaul twitches his head. The villain raises his left hand for both defence and offence against the person who is coming for him from the back.

The attacker's left hand just swats his own hand aside on the forearm, avoiding the danger before putting their own palm on the upper part of his face. He can only feel the force of the attacker's movement transmits to his face and smell the sweaty palm on his face.

" _ **Me movitsvie sunist'vis gulist'vis"***_ the attacker quickly speaks as their palm lands on their target. Overhaul tried to reach for his newest adversaries arm in a vain attempt to attack the new opponent.

He is too late. One second too late.

Overhaul's eyes roll back, darkness begins to flock his vision as oblivion reach his mind. His muscles relax as gravity acts on him, pulling him down to the ground hard. Deku just covers his eyes as the father of Eri falls down to the ground, making dust flies.

The attacker just crouches as the dust travels the air, watching Chisaki's face to make sure the man is truly unconscious, not caring about the dust that are settling down after a while. The other occupants of the battlefield just watch their saviour's looks as the person is getting up from the position. Shock is slowly formed on their face as they are registering the attacker's appearance, realization dawning on their mind despite the haze caused by the battle.

Male, 17 to 18 years old and quite tall. His green and black hair are slightly long, his green eyes that is looking at the fallen villain with grimness, tan skin that supports freckles on the cheek and dark blue lines that are originating and running parallel from each other creeps on his lower left cheek and neck.

Dark green long sleeve cloth with white linings covers his torso and all of his arms in exception of his hands. Metal forearm guards and a metal plate on top of his hands. Black coloured belt travels across his upper body from his right shoulder, supporting some type of holder Dark pants under the green skirt that is cut open on the front. Silver coloured boots that seem to have runes engraved on it. Same applies to the forearm and white coloured runes are visible on his clothing.

"Wh-what?" Deku just stutters in surprise when he fully analyses the person's appearance. Is it a Quirk, hallucination or just pure coincidence?

The man in front of him is **HIMSELF**.

Same eyes.

Same ears.

Same nose.

Same **EVERYTHING.**

The only difference is that he is older as shown by his height and face shape and he is wearing a battle mage outfit. His eyes display something that shows the difference between the two of them but he just can't put a name to it. The look is definitely something uneasy.

Deku's older counterpart just twitches his head to look at all of them with Eri being the apple of his eye. A smile forms on his face as the little girl looks at him with recognition and a bit of happiness and hope.

"You, you came" she breathes out, shaking out of her surprise at seeing him, an expression and tears of glad and happiness slowly being displayed on her young face.

"I promised, didn't I?" he answers her calmly. He is more than relieved to see that no one has turned to a corpse yet when he arrived at the place, meaning that he isn't too late to save everyone.

He whistles before raising his hand upwards. His younger counterpart tenses and ready to strike just in case he does anything funny before looking back to see the same green streak buzz and travel faster than his eyes can process before being grabbed by the older green haired male. Deku just stood tense while the new arrival swings his spear before sheathing it in the black holder on his back.

* * *

 _ *****_ _**I summon upon the slumber for the awake.**_

(A sleeping spell that is spoken in Greek requires contact on the head of the victim in order to work. A long range version of it is available but unfavourable during the battle)

 **Hope you people enjoy!**


	5. Extra 2

**Hello, my dear readers! Sorry for not updating for so long since I feel so lazy, but I am back, currently working on chapter 4 where things are going to get a little more intense so bear with me since I have no idea how to get Izuku involved just yet.**

 **But as a substitute here's extra writing as the sequel to the last one I made so enjoy!**

 **And happy New Year people live a great and happy life!**

* * *

Sitting in a hospital room, Detective Tsukauchi is currently interrogating the three heroes that had fought against the leader of The Eight Precepts of Death, Overhaul.

Deciding it is the right time to ask the question he has in mind, he speaks again.

"You all saw the Green Mage?" ask Detective Naomasa to the ones that fought against Chisaki. He heard about the attack that the Eight Precepts of Death launched to Sir Nighteye's agency and immediately rush there along with the rest of the task force to secure the scene. When he gets into the basement of the building, he meets with the sight of Sir Nighteye being heavily injured along with Lemillion and Deku warping around Eri and an unconscious Chisaki.

He suspected that the Green Mage did come to the scene when he sees a blue band like marks on both of Overhaul's wrist. After suspecting it, he is sure that the Vigilante did fight against the Villain before incapacitating him. The pattern of the tattoo matched the ones on the Vigilante's other adversaries.

But with Nighteye needing immediate treatment, he has to pry into the matter in another time, which brings him back to the present when all of them are stable enough to tell about the fight. He asks them about the events that happened before prying about the Vigilante that he had been investigating for three months.

"Green Mage?" both Mirio and Izuku speaks in curiosity over the name of the mysterious ally that saved them from Overhaul. Ah yes, the Vigilante is not known across the town, only the villains, people on the outer part of the city and some heroes along with the police force knows about him. The case about the man is kept secret from the public due to a few reasons.

But Nighteye, being a person with close relation to All Might and thus Naomasa is aware of the activity of the Vigilante. Unfortunately, he was knocked out before seeing the Vigilante takes down Overhaul, so he can only tell so much.

"Yes, from what I heard from both of them, the Green Mage did come and saved our lives" Sir answers the detective's answer. The detective then writes his answer down on his notepad, too busy to notice that both heroes in training are looking at their wounded mentor with a questioning look in their eyes.

Before they can open their mouth, Detective Naomasa intercepts them, knowing that it's better for him to answer their question rather than Sir Nighteye. The man needs rest.

"You didn't hear about him yet since his case is a tightly kept secret by some of the pro heroes and the police force" he answers them, giving them a look that he hasn't finished speaking yet. He closed his notepad softly, putting them back in his pants pocket along with his pen before continuing to explain to them about the Vigilante.

"The Green Mage has been active the last three month on the outer skirts of the city. He also seen with two more men, one of them is known as Fire Wolf while the other is The Man in the Trench Coat" he briefs Mirio and Izuku, a grim expression on his face showing that what he is speaking about is a very serious matter.

"Why is the police force interested in them, are they villains or some kind that has a connection to the Eight Precepts of Death?" Mirio asks, shifting in his seat to be more comfortable.

"Well, we don't know, but basing on their activities in the last three months, it is safe to say that they are vigilantes of sorts. As for their connection with the Eight Precepts of Death, no, this is actually the first time that any of them are seen anywhere near the group" he tells the young hero in training.

"But Eri knows the Green Mage, so that means that they must have met somewhere" Izuku pipes in to tell him that. His eyebrows quirks when he hears this, quickly taking his notepad to write it down before he forgets the important detail.

"Ah, thanks for telling me, Izuku. I'm sure to ask Eri after this about him, see if I can get any lead on the three of them" he thanks, All Might disciple for the detail. Izuku seems to fidget a bit, nervous to tell him about the Vigilante's appearance to the detective.

"Do you have anything else to tell, Deku?" he questions Izuku upon seeing his nervous movement. The young hero takes a minute before speaking anything to him, taking his time to gather the courage to tell more.

"H-he looks just like me." Izuku finally spits out the detail from his system.

"Excuse me?" Detective Naomasa asks Izuku again. Does he look just like him? Wait, did Green Mage shows his face to them?

"He looks exactly like me, except he is older and his hair is shorter" Izuku continues. Doing his job, Naomasa writes down what he just said furiously for the case that he was working on, finding the information very invaluable. The case of the group has been incredibly slow and frustrating for everyone. The three of them are like ghosts, covering their track so well to the point that no even single hair or print is left on where they were. The police only have reports from villains and civilians alike about seeing them and what they are doing.

"He comforted Eri after he knocked down Overhaul. She seems to trusts him, a lot. He let her cried in his arms before telling her to trust both of us. When we tried to approach him, he disappeared into thin air, like he teleported" Mirio adds in more details about the event for him.

"Yes, that is why the police force is very interested in them really. All of them display multiple amounts of abilities to just be a quirk" he tells to both of them.

"You suspect them to have something about the League of Villains?" Izuku asks him. Naomasa just about to answer but it seems like Sir has done resting.

"Yes, we suspect to have something to do with the League and All for One due to their multiple abilities. For example, according to what we had heard, The Man in the Trenchcoat seems to not only able to teleport at will, but also has immense strength and speed along with durability. Not only that, he can also knock a person unconscious or heal them even from incurable diseases with just a touch on a person's forehead, he also can talk to animals and not even mention some of the villain says that he can't die" Nighteye speaks to them about one of the three mysterious vigilantes.

"Fire Wolf has the ability to transform into a humanoid wolf-dragon hybrid, granting him **inhumane** physical capabilities. We thought that he only has the physical capabilities when he transforms himself but it seems like he retains some of them in his human form. He also can read minds and not only that he has pyrokinesis to a greater degree than of Endeavour. He can shape them into anything that he desires, spikes, weapons and even eye laser beams" Detective Naomasa continues for Sir, seeing Izuku's curiosity peak due to his tendency to analyse Quirks. His hand seems to be itching to write on something.

"Moving on, Green Mage has electrokinesis to a degree, according to some civilians that he can summon lightning storm along with tornados. His physical strength maybe is the lowest compared to the previous two, but his speed is a tad bit greater than that of Fire Wolf, Teleportation and what seems like Chisaki's Quirk along with healing. Basing on the story that both of you had told me, sedation is probably also a part of his abilities." Mirio's mentor briefs them about the trio of vigilantes.

After hearing about the three of them, Izuku and Mirio just contemplate on how powerful the three mystery men are. There is also worry in their mind because of the possibility of them being enemies but it quickly vanishes as it comes.

All of them continue to discuss the attack until the Detective leave. Deciding to leave both Mirio and Sir alone 0so that they can talk to each other, Izuku goes back to his room, but not after visiting Kirishima of course.

* * *

"Are you alright today sweetie?" asked the nurse that is currently in his room, checking on his current condition. Izuku just nods to the nurse with a smile on his face. He just finished his the breakfast that the hospital prepared for him. It wasn't as good as his moms or the UA's food but he is already used to it.

"Good for you, are you being discharged today?" she continues to ask him. He responds to her that he will be discharged tomorrow. The doctors are keeping him here for one more day to just check on his condition. If he is lucky he may be discharged today.

"I see is there anyone visiting you soon?" the nurse asks with a smile while tidying the cabinet beside him.

"Uh my mom will, but she wouldn't be here for at least another three hours" he answers her with a neutral tone.

"Shame really, she would not able to see you. Well, she will but not the same" the nurse speaks slowly with a sinister tone. Izuku feels a chilling sensation climbs his backbone from the tone. Out of instinct, his muscle tenses, ready for fight or flight situation.

"And why is that?" he speaks to her with a cautious voice. The nurse turns back at him with a smile on her face, eyes gleaming with evil intention. Faster than he can even begin to see, the lady closes his mouth with her left hand.

"Because I need you, dead kid. Now stay still, not like you can do anything anyways even with your quirk" she whispers. Her eyes turn pitch black as night while raising her right hand, a scalpel gripped tightly in reverse position.

Panicking, Izuku fidgets around, trying to pry away her hands from his mouth to scream, but he finds his entire body to be paralyzed by some unknown power. This is like the fight with Stain all over again, except he is definitely going to die. He tries to summon the strength of One for All to break out of her hold over him, but he can't. He doesn't even feel the power running through his veins.

Oh no, she blocked his Quirk too!

Seeing the scalpel rise up, Izuku screams as hard as he can in hopes that anyone while hearing him. He doesn't want to die! He hasn't even become the number One hero yet! The demon turns her head around when she hears the door being slammed open hard by someone.

The nurse panics. She turns her head back and plunges the scalpel right to Izuku.

But she failed.

The next thing that Izuku saw is the woman screaming in pain as something pierces her right in the neck. She glows from the inside, like a flickering light bulb is placed inside her, the weapon slide back inside of her with a sickening sound before she falls down to the floor, dead.

Izuku feels the invisible grasp of him being released, he instantly back away from the killer, calling upon One for All that flows in his vein once again. He only can be surprised when he sees his doppelganger standing on top of the dead nurse, the spear that he wields before tainted with the blood of the nurse.

He starts hyperventilating.

It makes Izuku want to puke when he sees the lifeless body of the nurse. He is used to seeing blood. All Might cough blood practically kills the fear of blood inside of Izuku

But not the fear of dead bodies, a fresh one no less.

"You took care of her" both Izuku turn their head to see a frustrated brunette with a **BIG** katana in his hand standing over the door. He just looks at the dead body nonchalantly, like he has seen the same thing numerous times. Izuku's doppelganger grimaces when the thought dawn to him.

"Yep, there goes another one." the older Izuku sighs as he steps away from the body, not wanting the blood of the nurse to get in his shoes.

"Sorry you had to see that, we had to," he says to him, looking at him directly in the eye along with the new arrival.

"You killed her" Izuku whispers in shock and dread before clenching his fist in preparation to fight if they try to do anything. Both of them raise their hand when they meet the gaze of his eyes.

"Easy, I know that he just killed her and I get it if you don't trust us but we are not here to kill you. In fact, it is the opposite" the brunette speaks, trying to ease Izuku down.

He isn't buying it.

"How do I know both of you are not lying? For all I know you might be villains" he retorts back to them. Both of them just roll their eyes, like they literally face the same situation a lot before up to the point it is just annoying.

"If we really did want you dead, then why didn't I killed you went we first met? Or even snipe you from another building or even disguise as one of the nurses here and poison you or even let that demon killed you just now?" his double replies to him, tilting his head with a questioning gaze.

"I don't know, maybe because you want to kill me in a way and wait, did you just said a demon?" Deku replies hotly before remembering what his double just called the nurse just now.

"Yep, a demon. You might think it's crazy or that we are insane and you are just hallucinating and stuff because it might be her quirk or _quirks_ that allow her to do that, right? Well, no but we have other times to tell you stuff but first we need to take of this" the brunette retorts to him before making a hand gesture to his partner to help.

 _'_ _Oh no, I'm not letting you get away with this'_ Izuku though in his head with anger before preparing to launch to both of them. Sensing his movement, his double holds out his hands, pushing him against the wall and immobilizing him from moving any part of his body. Damn it!

He glares at the two of them while the brunette lights his hands on fire, throwing it onto the dead body before his double chants strings of words from an unknown language, the body to disappears, leaving nothing but blood and a bit of dust.

"The demons are targeting him along with the rest because of us Mamoru, we can't hide anymore. Their chance standing against demons are too low Mamoru." His double pleads with the now named brunette. Izuku just watches Mamoru contemplates the statement while his partner just cleans up the blood and dust using a piece of fabric. After chanting a few words, the fabric absorbs all of it like a sponge before Mamoru set fire to it, making the floor spotless from any blood except dust.

"I know, I guess we can start by warding off their dorms from demons," Mamoru responds as he walks to him.

"Sorry about all of that by the way, we will meet again soon. Until then, try to keep everyone you know safe from people with pitch black eyes and the ones that flinch when you say _Christo_ " he says with a sad smile on his face, his tired eyes showing the honesty in his eyes.

Izuku's gaze softens when he sees it, but a bit confused on the advice he gave him. Before he realises it, Mamoru knocks him out with the bottom of his katana. Falling from the wall, Mamoru catches the limp body of Izuku Midoriya before putting him back on the bed and swiping the remnant dust. Both Mamoru and the other Izuku just stays in the room from a bit before teleporting away from the room.

* * *

After the meeting, Izuku reports what happened before he was knocked out by the police and the Heroes. Of course, it's been hard to create a case and conduct a search for both of them since there is no evidence that the two vigilantes are involved or even in the room. Luckily after being interrogated by Detective Tsukauchi, the police force and the heroes are convinced that he told the truth.

The meeting keeps playing in his mind, how both of them look so used to kill people, not enjoying it but rather like a job that they had been reluctant to do for so long.

He also keeps note of what that Mamoru had told to him before he knocked him out. He doesn't know when he will meet the two of them again, probably in a battle with them as adversaries or another emergency situation like the one with the nurse (or demon as they called her).

Not that he knows that they will meet again on a normal day, right when he and his classmates just about to enter the dorm's living room.

All of them are currently exhausted from their hero training, aching for a nice bath and a comfortable bed in their individual bedroom. Izuku and Katsuki seem to be leading class 1-A back to their dorms to rest from school. Izuku just about to push open the door when he hears some noise coming from inside the dorm. Looking to Katsuki who also notice the noise, he exchanges the same look with his friend.

Slowly opening the door, the noise hits their eardrum with greater amplitude than before. Processing the noise, they recognise it as a conversation between two people. Peeking through the door, trying to keep themselves low from the view of however inside the dorm, they are met with the view of Mamoru and Izuku's doppelganger sitting opposite from each other, conversing.

"What the fuck, Deku do you have a relative that looks like you or something?!" Katsuki hiss angrily to him when he saw his older double, but he pays no attention to him. His too focused on the two. They somehow manage to get into UA while all of them are busy somewhere!

"Hey Katsuki, what's with the peeking?" Kirishima asks Katsuki loudly. The latter just give the redhead a glare and a slow but clear "shut up".

"You know, all of you should get in the dorm after all aren't all of you tired from practice?!" Mamoru proclaims loud enough for all of class 1-A which are crowding in front of the door. Izuku pushes the door fully, allowing them all to see the two people clearly.

Breathe in and breathe out. Calm yourself.

Izuku and Katsuki put up a tough front, showing that both of them are not welcomed into the dorm that becomes their second home. They walk to the two of them slowly.

"How did you get in here?" Izuku asks both of them with a serious tone with a slight innocent curiosity.

"Hacking the system and teleporting in, we had been doing it for a month you know?" Izuku's double responds, not looking away from the file that is in his hands.

Both he and Mamoru decided that now is the best time to show themselves to them albeit without meeting the teachers first. They had been infiltrating the school in secret at night with Castiel to put up wards on the school so that demons can't come into the school. Hell has their eyes on this place along with people that are known to be close to them as a tactic against them.

It took a lot of effort to just make sure that demons aren't following them and attacking the school. Without the school knowing, they had about 11 showdowns with demons just in this month. And it had been extremely exhausting. They can't afford to wait any longer; the attacks are getting more frequent and widespread.

"Who the hell are the two of you, and why do you like Deku?" Katsuki budges into their conversation. The rest of the class seems to follow behind them to see what is happening in the middle of the room.

"Well, let see I'm your Mom and he is your Dad" Mamoru cheekily replies to Katsuki. The explosive teen just looks at him with an angry and confused expression on his face while Izuku's double just looks at him with an expression that Mamoru likes to call the _bitch face_. Seeing their reaction, the brunette just burst out laughing while Katsuki shouting profanities at his face. The class 1-A members start to circle the sofas that in the middle of the room slowly and warily, curiosity, solemn and confusion and even shock due to seeing a second Izuku are running in their mind.

Stopping his laugh with a bit of effort, Mamoru giggles a bit before stopping immediately, sobering up to meet the current situation.

"Alright, alright sorry about that just now, I'm just joking with you" the brunette apologises to Katsuki, the smile from the joke still on his face. He then looks around to see the looks of solemn on the students' face. Sighing to get rid of the remaining glee inside of him, he summons his serious expression to present to all of them.

"I'm sorry to bother all of your peaceful days, but the matter that we came here for can't wait anymore" Mamoru begin his explanation to all of them. All of them even Katsuki feels a shiver runs up their spine, unease because of how fast he goes from joking to leader level of seriousness.

"All of you want to sit down for this, and you may call your teacher since it's important" Izuku's doppelganger tell them. All of them just keep silence, showing defiance (in exception of Tenya since he is calling the teachers), Mamoru moved to sit right beside the older Izuku to look at all the gathered students.

Sensing their attention on both of them, Mamoru starts his speech with confidence, like he had done before.

"I'm sure all of you are curious about who are we especially him," the brunette points at Izuku no.2. All of them nod in agreement slowly, not taking their eyes off them and not speaking any questions thanks to his demeanour.

"OK, as for who I am, my name is Mamoru Sato" Mamoru introduces himself with a nod to the whole class.

"As for this guy beside me, well I'm pretty sure all of you can already guess" Mamoru adds to his previous statement.

"Izuku's stepbrother?"

"His cousin?"

"His father's secret love child!"

"His clone!"

The class explode into a small pandemonium before the man in the question decides to silence them up. Once all of them quite down, he gulps the saliva inside of his throat, a bit nervous while weighing the pros and cons of this meeting. Looking at Mamoru, his brother gives him a small smile of encouragement along with a nod.

Looking back to all of them, especially his counterpart, he takes a deep breath before releasing them out along with his hesitation.

"No, I am not any of that. I am….well, uh, how do I say this, I am him and he is me. I am Izuku Midoriya, just the fact I am his alternate universe counterpart" Izuku announce to all of them before shyly mumbling the last part. However, it is enough for all of them to hear it, causing mayhem to start.

"No way!" Denki exclaimed.

"What the fuck?!" Katsuki screams.

"Another Deku?!" A certain Uraraka Ochako continues.

"Alternate Universes exist!?" Hanta Sero exclaims in shock of the revelation. While all of the students are shouting out of shock, Izuku of this just could not say anything out pure, unadulterated surprise.

"Be quiet!" the class President shouts to all of them, silencing all of them and restoring the silence before. His gaze on both Mamoru and Alternate Izuku are sharper than his usual gaze, not buying what they had said like some of the others.

"How could we know that you are not lying? For all, we know you might be someone sent by the League of Villains to kill us" the younger brother of the Hero Ingenium questions them. The others turn to them warily, their stand rigid if both of them decide to attack. The two guests are not stiff however, they know that this would happen and they already come out with a plan if this indeed happens. Who could blame them? After all, they did just technically said that they come from an alternate universe

"How would all of you know if we are not lying. Ok, you can call people with lie detection quirks like Detective Naomasa to check our statements, call your teachers to run tests on us, do anything that you want but trust me when I say this; the result would still be the same. That guy right there is this guy right here. Sure they may be very different from each other, but you will find their similarities sooner or later" Mamoru shrugs at the class representative's question, not threatened by the slightest by the question. Why should they? They are telling the full truth, they had nothing to fear since they have no secret to keep.

"So you are me?" the Izuku of this world question his counterpart, walking to his counterpart to get a closer look at him. The older version of him nods with a small smile.

"Then why did you have to kill the nurse?" he continues with a deadly tone, sharp to pierce anyone that doesn't suspect him to speak in such ways. The entire inhabitants in the room silence up when they hear his tones, shock due to not used to listening to him with such tones. The Older Izuku release a small sight, his eyes suddenly show weariness and robbed innocence, while Mamoru's shows uneasiness and regrets of old.

The Young Izuku takes notice on both of their demeanours.

"There is so much that you don't know. I'm sure you can already guest why we did it. I will not argue over the fact I did kill her. I know that you will say that I can just simply attack or distract her or even trap her instead of killing her, but I did it because I had too, she is already plunging the scalpel into your eye and not only that, she will not stop until you and everyone else ends up dead." Izuku no.2 answers him, looking at him with a dark gaze that tells how much that he had been through and how many times that he had been broken before.

Izuku shudders when he sees his doppelganger's sharp gaze. It unnerves him how dark his gaze is, what in the world that his other self-faced back at his home to have such look? Before he can even respond, the door of the dorm opens again to reveal Eraserhead walking into the room.

"Ah, Eraserhead, I hope I didn't burn you last night!" Aizawa focuses his gaze on his last night chase, Fire Wolf.

 _'_ _Burn him?'_ thought most of the students.

The scowl on the Pro Hero's face deepens when he realises that the two people he along with a few other pro heroes manage to get into the school without any signs whatsoever and being close to his students.

He takes a stance; prepare to defend himself if he needs to. The two of them are not to be trifled with since last night, both of them manage to hold against all of the heroes that chase after them without using their own quirk.

Not to even mention when they did, he can't nullify their quirk somehow. He is sure that he did look at them and activated his quirk.

Yet somehow that failed to stop their Quirk(s).

"What are the two of you doing here?" the underground hero growls at the two runaways, recognising the danger they present by being here.

Every occupant in the room takes a stance as they did before as well after seeing their teacher being on edge by just the two of them. Alternate Izuku frowns upon all of this, but he did expect it.

Besides him and Mamoru, all the people in the room become tenser when he stands up slowly, activating their quirk if he's about to do some funny business.

Raising up both of his hand as a sign of peace, Mamoru stands up beside him to explain what is all of this for.

"Look, if we can, we don't want to be here too, Eraser head. But we have to since it is important" Fire wolf explains.

"And why is that?" Aizawa shoots back at him.

Everyone starts to look around the room as the lights in the room flicker before a gust of air coming from the door that has been pushed open by some invisible force. Looking at the door with squinted eyes, they meet the sight of an American man slowly walking into the room with his ever serious face.

"Because your school is being targeted by demons," Castiel says, answering the question that all of them ask.

* * *

"So let me get this straight" Detective Tsukauchi sighs, rubbing his throbbing head against all the information he just receives from the three most wanted vigilante in the city. UA, specifically his friend, Yagi Toshinori had called him to come to the school over an important matter.

What he suspected was matters involving the League of Villain, not some Alternate Universe Supernatural Demonic Invasion.

Imagine his and the other heroes' surprise when they found out about the fact. God, not even the ever so apathetic Eraser Head can keep his composure!

"All of you are from an alternate universe that is same as ours except the fact that monsters exist" the detective begins summarising.

"You" he points to Castiel "Are an angel of the lord" he states. Castiel responds with a nod.

"Him" he jabs his fingers at Mamoru "Are a human-spirit hybrid".

"Yep," the person in question shoots back.

"And Alternate Izuku is a mage" Tsukauchi continues. A "yes" from Alter Izuku confirms what he just said.

"Not only that, you are here to stop an **ARMY** of demons that can **EASILY** trample over most heroes, from getting an artefact called as a Hand Of God which contains a piece of the Lord's power. All of you are here since the school and people related to the students are being targeted by them. Did I miss anything?" he summarises their statement.

"No that is all there is" Cas replies, looking at both of his mentees to see if there is anything more.

Groaning, Detective Tsukauchi put over his hand over his face. No, he is not prepared for this damn it! Villains, yes, Artificial Humans, yes, a demon army, no!

He pays slight attention to the worry-filled murmurs of heroes in the background. They are being pressured by this, and the fact that Quirks may not even help them just adds more to their anxiety.

"What are going to do, most Quirks may not work against them" murmur the Hero Midnight, loud enough for the whole room to listen to her. The rest of them are also thinking about it, the feeling of utterly vulnerable being so alien to them. Most of the time, they have Quirks and skills along with a strategy to back them up, but against beings that are can match them with just strength alone, they can only do so much.

"We can prepare all of you to fight against them. It's just a matter of strategy and strength that you should be worried about, but I'll come up with something to fix that" Alter Izuku assures them. Hearing his speech, their worries deflate albeit some of it are still there. The man maybe Izuku, but he is different so they can only trust him so much.

"Onto another matter, I think that the students also need to be told about all of this" Toshinori suggests. The principal, Nedzu, concentrates on the thought, weighing the pros and cons of it. The situation is dire enough to tell all of the students and further preparing everyone for the upcoming onslaughts. However, on the other hand, there is also a lot of consequences need to be taken into consideration.

It is a tough decision.

"I agree with the idea. Although I hate to put all of them in danger, they will be soon enough whether we like it or not, Principal" Aizawa supports the former No.1 hero's suggestion.

"All in favour to tell the students" Nedzu finally calls for a vote.

It was a close match. It was nearly a tie if it wasn't for Blood King voting to tell the student's about the impending danger coming from them.

"Then it is settled. An announcement by each homeroom teacher about the situation will be done tomorrow" the animal speaks out the result of the judgement.

"And also, since the three of you are the only ones that know how to deal with them, I must ask all of you to teach the students about it as well," he asks the three universe travellers.

"We'll do what must, Principal Nedzu" answers Castiel.

All of them nod at the answer. After being dismissed, Tsukauchi is currently talking with All Might and Aizawa on debriefing the police force and other heroes about all of this.

Goodness, he is not paid enough for all of this.

* * *

Aizawa keeps his expression neutral in front of the whole class, looking at all of the young heroes in training. They are quiet, but he knows they want answers about yesterday.

He's going to give them the answers.

"I know that all of you are interested in what happened yesterday" he begins. The students pay attention to what he is saying as they always do.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. The teachers and the police force held a meeting yesterday to discuss over a looming threat that is coming to school. As you all remember from yesterday, Castiel, the man in the trench coat says that a demon army is targeting the school and its entire inhabitant."

"It can't be true, right teacher?" questions Eijirou Kirishima with a concern. Personally, he finds what happened yesterday was insane, but he did take what Castiel said into consideration, while others didn't so much.

"As much as I don't want to say it, everything that they had told yesterday was true" collective gasps rings through the room when Aizawa answers the questions.

"Right now, our school are being targeted by an army of demons that aims to destroy the school and its entire inhabitants. They are currently searching for a powerful artefact called as a Hand of God. Such objects are said to hold a piece of the power of the Lord himself" he continues.

The class breaks into a pandemonium from his announcement, finding what that they just heard tough to be accepted into rational mind.

"Mr Aizawa, you can't be serious!" exclaims Iida Tenya.

"Be quiet!" the hero shouts, activating his quirk to give a more intimidating appearance. The class obeys his order to them, but the expression of anxiety and disbelief are clearly written on their face.

"I wish I am Iida but I'm not" he continues, deactivating his quirk.

"Because of this, that's why all of the three people from yesterday broke into the school to alert all of us about this. All of you can guess that they are from an alternate universe basing on the appearance the other Midoriya share with your classmate" Aizawa looks at the particular green haired teen, which shrinks into his seat, uncomfortable with the entire gaze from his friends.

"They come here to stop the army and take the artefact. At first, they want to settle all of this themselves, but the situation is getting out of their hand which is why the revealed themselves to us" he states the group's reason to be here.

"But what can we do, I mean like this is demons, not villains!" panics Mineta.

"I just blow their faces up and sent them back to hell!" exclaims a certain explosive teen. Some of his classmates cheer up when they heard this.

"You think your explosions going to do jack shit on them?" questions a new arrival. The class turns to the door to see the Older Izuku leaning on the door, a serious expression on his face. He marches to the front of the class before looking at all of them.

"I admire your charisma Katsuki, but you are not going anywhere close to even harming them just by exploding their face," he says. Katsuki is taken aback by how the other Deku are talking to him, he is not stuttering or even called him with their childhood nickname.

It's unsettling, but he swallows it down.

"This is why he is here. From this day onward, until the situation is cleared out, he along with the rest is going to prepare all of us, even the teachers against the threat." Aizawa continues.

 **"What?!"** the entire class 1-A cries in shock.

* * *

"Too slow," Alter Izuku says, kicking Tenya right through the wall of the gym. Damn, that got to hurt! Steadying his breathing, he looks at the others, who are really exhausted while he just started to sweat a bit.

He is currently fighting half of class 1-A while Mamoru is taking on the other half. The principal wants them to spar with the class to teach them a few things along with measuring their skills.

So far, it has been a total landslide on his side.

Snapping back to the present, the sound of a siren rings, signalling the end of the session.

"Ugh, you hit too hard" a certain mask wearing teen groans as he is trying to stand up. The others only groan in agreement that despite this being a spar, he being hard on them.

"Did I really hit that hard on you guys?" he asks all of them sheepishly. Groans of agreement ring throughout the gym to confirm what he just asks. The green haired young man sighs as he pulls Ochako up from the ground, resting after being hit a lot by him.

"Are you trying to kill us or something?" she murmurs slowly as he leads her to sit on the bench on the sidelines.

"No, I guess I go a bit too much, sorry" he apologises.

Once he leads every one of them to sit and rest on the bench, he decides to go and watch how did the others are going against Mamoru.

He just hopes that Mamoru didn't go destroying all of them.

"Wait for us; we want to see the others too!" Ochako alerts him. Trailing from behind is an exhausted Denki and Ojirou who also wants to follow him to see the rest of the class.

"Your martial arts are really great Izuku, way better than mine" the tailed student complements him.

"Yeah well, I have loads of experiences and helps really" he responds to him, humbling the compliment.

"How do you think your brother did against the others?" Denki asks him, stretching his aching back.

"I just hope that he goes easy on them" he sighs as they arrive at the front door of the gym. Pushing the door open, all of the heroes in training can see how destroyed the entire space are.

The ground is scorched; multiple giant craters are present on the wall and the ground along with pieces of the Earth impaled on the ground. Not to mention there is some fire still burning.

Most of the students are injured and unconscious, some of them being in the craters, while one of them (Mineta) is shaking out of fear like his life depends on it, stuck on the wall by blades that are forged by Mamoru's fire.

All of the students' jaws drop on the ground while Izuku drops his head in resignation, looks like his prayer isn't answered then.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Ojirou mumbles in shock, eyes wide when he sees the carnage that just took place.

"They got their asses kicked" all of them turn to look at Mamoru, who is just calmly sitting on a bench drinking a bottle of water. Not a sign of exhaustion can be seen on the guy.

"You didn't go easy on them?" Izuku asks the brunette, rubbing his face.

"Well, Mr Sparky Mcsplode here ask, no, **demanded me** to stop playing around after I told them to strike me with all that they had so I did. Don't worry though; they are unconscious except for the pervert over there." Mamoru explains whilst pointing to Bakugou then Mineta.

Alter Izuku rubs his head as he gestures at Mamoru and everyone else to help clean up the mess.

* * *

"All of you already knows the result of the spar, you all lose, horribly I may add" Aizawa announces to Class 1-A after all of them finished resting from the spar. All of their expressions are crestfallen when they remembered the fight.

Katsuki, in particular, is shaking in ire from the fight. The cheeky bastard fight, no, brutally took him down with a lot more strength to spare. He wasn't even really serious! And he kicked all of them around to oblivion like nothing but fucking ragdolls!

He's going to destroy that bastard!

While his childhood is fuming, in original Izuku's head, he is thinking based on what he had heard from both of the class.

According to Ojirou, his counterpart fought far better than anyone he had ever seen. His movement is fluid and deadly at the same time. He makes up his mind faster than he does, his attack is hard to predict and him not speaking at all during the spar definitely do not give them an edge. Also, he fights dirty, not to mention the fact that they only manage to land a measly one punch which he also blocked.

The fight with Mamoru however…. Deku shudders when he remembers his glowing eyes. The fight turned to a brutal beating when the brunette decided to be a bit more serious about them.

He dodged everyone's attack on him like it's nothing at all. And he did it without even looking exhausted, riling up Katsuki to hit him with a big explosion.

The result?

Mamoru ramming him into the wall.

Once Kacchan was knocked unconscious from it, he looked at all of them with deadly red eyes, promising nothing but pain and regret.

His punches and kicks are **hard** , end quote. Heck, he even cracked right through Kirishima's hard skin like it's made of crackers! They can't even react in time to avoid any of them!

The man just goes straight for the kill. He made them spit blood and scared, especially Mineta.

In conclusion, both of them are not to be trifled with.

"You guys are strong, can you teach us please!?" ask a certain invisible girl cheerfully.

"Yeah, I need to fix my stand too" adds Ojirou

"I want to know how you wield your fire, Mamoru," says Shouto.

"And I want to learn Chemistry with you. You are smarter on the subject than me" says Momo to Alter Izuku.

While seeing all of their requests to them, the two hunters' freaks out a little, not being used to this, but there is also warmth in their heart. Looks like class 1-A is warming up to them, and they are glad for it.

* * *

"Why are all of us here?" Shouto enquires All Might. All of UA students are currently occupying the Sports Festivals' stadium on the Principal's orders. Everyone doesn't know why they are here, but he did suspect it is because of Mamoru and Alter Izuku.

"Well, we are here to witness how strong is the two of guests are, young Todoroki! Since the spar is not effective in truly measuring their strength, Castiel suggested that the two of them fight each other!" the former No.1 hero says eccentrically.

"Really, we are going to see how they fight!?" yells an excited Hanta Sero. Truth be told, even Shouto is excited about the fight. The strength of the two of them has been a very hot debate by all of the students. There is also a rumour that says that the two of them are way stronger than the Big Three.

 **"Morning, my dear students!"** yells Present Mic, announcing to all of the students that the event about to start.

 **"Some of you may be wondering why you are here. Well, all of you are here to see the fight that all of the students have anticipated the most!"** the famous hero yells in his usual excitement. Realisation dawn upon some of them, that what they are about to see is a fight between Mamoru and the alternate version of Izuku.

"Oh man, I'm so excited!" "Me too" Mina Ashido and Jiro Kyouka share their enthusiasm over the upcoming fight.

 **"Over the advice from our favourite angel of the lord, we have placed several cameras across the school because apparently, this fight is going to be more destructive than we thought! So sorry to you by the way Cementoss, you are going to be really busy after this!"** Present Mic informs. The hero in the statement just sighs about the upcoming amount of jobs he has to do after the battle.

Ochako and the rest of the students look up to the giant screen of the stadium that is showing the gyms, the battle city and other training ground across the school.

"If they are putting that much camera for one fight, that means this battle is going to be really big" summarise Deku, earning looks of curiosity from his classmates.

 **"All right, on the right side we have the ever so savage Mamoru the Fire Wolf!"** the said person just walks slowly to the stage, grinning when the students cheering for him.

 **"And on the left, we have his opponent, the genius of magic and the doppelganger of a cinnamon roll"** Izuku blushes when he hears Present Mic says the last part, **" Alter Izuku!"**

The older counterpart of Deku walks up the stage, smiling from all the shouts of encouragement from the crowd.

"Go you can do it, Mamoru!"

"Beat his ass, Izuku!"

"Destroy him!"

 **"Ok then people, the battle is about to start, so I suggest all of you hold on to your site and protect yourself because I can tell the fight will get destructive soon!"** the blond man warns all of them. The two opponent walks to each other before bumping fist.

" **Let's have a fair fight!"** both hunters exclaims before backing away from each other, getting into their stand.

All of the students watch the two of them with anticipation in their eyes, hoping that it will be epic as they assumed.

Little did they know that they will watch the greatest fight that ever happened on Earth.

* * *

To say that they fight was great was an understatement. Everyone was complete awe during the battle, the fight itself was a sight to behold. It was not a battle of heroes, but a battle that comes straight out of legends.

The strength of Izuku's punches that causes the stage itself to crack like spider webs, and the fact that Mamoru is not really hurt by it at all.

Mamoru's fast movement to the point that they have trouble catching up and Izuku able to block all of it

Izuku's spear and Mamoru's sword clashing together, sending lightning and ambers in every direction when they meet, blinding the spectators.

And when they transform, oh God it was earth-shattering.

The firestorm made and the fear induced when Mamoru transforms into a savage monster got to all of them, making them feel like they need to grovel down to the deepest part of their mind and heart. His bestial roar that makes them closes their ears out of the sheer volume itself. The ground melted into lava out the heat of his fires

When Izuku transforms, lightning starts enveloping him, making him and his eyes glow blue like he is a god of thunder. They stare at awe out of the epic it was, the way the blue lightning and wind dance around him, showing his power to them.

And it only escalates from there.

Both of them clash faster than before, leaving craters on the ground and melted floor in their wake out of sheer speed alone.

When they fly, they are nothing more than streaks of amber and blue, looking like comets in the night that are striking each other.

The sky darkens when Izuku summons a lightning storm, striking it down to Earth, trying to hit Mamoru who is flying fast as a jet. Buildings shatter like glass when the green haired mage manipulated the wind with his hands. It reminds them how All Might and All for One just use their punch to inflict destruction.

Caverns were made when the Fire Wolf slashes his sword, unleashing an arc of fire that can cut through almost anything like a hot knife through butter. Weapons forged by his fire were flying like bullets through the air, exploding with half the power of Katsuki's ultimate technique.

But even with all the power, both of them are held up against each other well.

In the end, it was a tie. The fight had to be stopped thanks to all the destruction. Half of the entire school with a few exceptions like their dorms, the main building and some training grounds are utterly destroyed.

For the first time, the entire school can see the two hunters wounded and exhausted. Despite all of that, they are still standing, able to fight again if it's necessary.

The rest, they are utterly speechless. Words to express their emotion are absent from their brain. They felt so many things.

 **Awe**

 _They admire their legendary strength_

 **Respect**

 _They respect them for how they are able to still stand after everything._

 **Fear**

 _They genuinely feared that they will die, killed accidentally by the two of them clashing._

 **Envy**

 _They are jealous that the two hunters have strength well beyond any heroes and villains whatsoever._

The classes were cancelled after. The teachers will be too busy fixing all the damage that Mamoru and Izuku caused.

* * *

"We definitely went overboard just now, didn't us?" Mamoru comments about their fight. Izuku, who is using the alchemy part of Magic, are remoulding the ground that is destroyed by them, responds back to him.

"Yes, we did, but it was fun though," Alter Izuku looks at his brother in all but blood, who is lifting the building materials to bring them to the teachers.

They admit the fight was enjoyable for the both of them, but the rebuilding part is just annoying. The entire students of Class 1-A ran to them while they were walking back to the stadium, voicing their respect, disbelief and wish to the two of them.

"My God man, you guys were that strong?!"

"Impossible, how can you guys do that?!"

"Teach us how to be that strong!"

It flatters them actually, that they are more willing to learn with them than ever due to the display. Alter Izuku snaps out of his thoughts when he sees his other walking towards him.

"Hey, what do you want?" Alter Izuku asks innocently to his counterpart. The latter stutter a bit, sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. He understands that he is a bit nervous to ask things from him.

Both of them had a bit of strain relationship due to how he acts and his opinions on things like heroism and so on. It's only natural that he acts like that.

"U-um, I saw how you fight just know, and I-if you can, can you teach me?" he squeaks. Alter Izuku thins his lips, it's going to take some readjustment in his schedule, but he will make do. After some thought, his other self-looks at him, eyes shining in glad when he sees his smile.

* * *

 **Well, that is all there is currently! Sorry if it's a little shitty since I written this out of boredom due to the internet failing on me. Stick with me, you guys! I will update the story again soon!**

 **Huh, would you look at that, this is my longest chapter yet!**


End file.
